Music is a Virus
by Deja and Darcie
Summary: Sharpay is found murdered and stuffed into a props container in DC and Booth and Bones are on the case. Complete with singing and dancing! And a mostly grumpy Booth. Bones case fic and HSM Parody. Finally finished, including the epilogue!
1. High School Horror

A/N: This story is mainly for our humor. We can imagine how people would react if thrown together in an awkward situation. Nothing in this is meant to offend, but if we do, we're sorry.

Disclaimer: We own neither the television show Bones nor the High School Musical trilogy.

* * *

Chapter One

Chad dribbled his basketball a little onstage as he crossed over to where Taylor stood, tapping her foot. He spun, caught the ball behind his back, then popped it over his head for a mock grand finish. He held the ball over his head, threw his head back, and struck a dramatic pose.

"Quit playin' and get over here," Tay said, not amused in the slightest. She pointed to the largest metal trunk. "We need your manly muscles to move that one."

"No problemo," Chad said, tossing her the basketball. Taylor caught it with a flinch, then let it roll out of her hands. He jogged over to the trunk and began sliding it towards center stage. "Man, what's in here? It's really heavy, and it smells like an entire basketball team worth of lucky socks is in here."

"Your manly muscles aren't enough?" she teased. "Troy! Get over here and help your poor little teammate. He can't move these props."

"Hey! I'm doing just fine on my own," Chad said through grunts as he struggled with the box. Troy jogged over from where he had been setting the stage with Gabriella. Gabriella drifted over to stand by Taylor and sniffed the air.

"What smells?" Gabriella asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know, but it didn't start smelling until the basketball guys got here."

Gabriella paused, then said, "I think it smells like paint thinner, maybe acetone, but something smells rotten."

"Something's rotten in the state of Denmark?" Troy joked, pulling the container as Chad pushed. Together, they slid the box to center stage, then sat on it, acting totally exhausted.

"Good morning, duckies!" Ms. Darbus sang as she entered the theatre with a stooped man holding a clipboard. She was wearing a flowing green dress, with glasses with green rims to match. Though she tried to bustle like usual, she looked tired and preoccupied. "Who is here on this glorious morning in our nation's capital?"

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus," Taylor began, "We are here, of course, and I think Ryan and Kelsi are in the sound booth, and I saw Zeke come in earlier, but I haven't seen him since. Everyone else is scheduled to arrive in DC sometime tonight on the East High buses."

"This thing really stinks," Chad commented softly. Troy nodded and stood up, moving to the edge of the stage and letting his feet hang down as he sat. Chad sat next to him, the girls joining them soon after.

Ms. Darbus continued organizing, "All right, my children, practice makes perfect, and I want our last little show together to be perfect…" she paused to wipe a tear from her eye with a flowerdy handkerchief, then announced, "So why don't we practice some of the main numbers while we set up. I'll be talking to Louis about the arrangement here at the theatre."

"It's just Lou, ma'm," the man with the clipboard interjected.

"Of course, Louis," she said, sweeping away, poor Lou following behind dejectedly.

"I suppose we need Ryan and Kelsi to begin," Gabriella said. No one moved for several moments as they kicked their heels against the stage.

"We've done this so many times, I think we have it down by now," Troy complained. Everyone murmured their agreement and watched Ryan and Kelsi flirt in the sound booth across the auditorium from them.

"I like touring, but it just makes me so tired," Taylor whined, "I mean, we were just in New York three weeks ago, and in Orlando the week before that, and before that…"

"Yeah, and I'm starting college soon and I haven't prepared for my classes. I still need to get some books!" Gabriella said, sitting up a little straighter in distress.

"Just order online. That's what I did," Troy said, tugging on the ends of her hair. She gave him a sweet smile, then turned as Chad started speaking.

"I thought New York was weird. Did anyone else think it was weird?" he said, scratching his head.

"I agree. It should have been a rush, you know? Instead it turned out to be very awkward. I'm glad DC's our last stop before we're home for good." They all agreed and sat on the stage, shoulders slumped.

"I don't hear any singing!" Ms. Darbus said in a sing-song cadence from the side of the stage. The four sighed and stood up. Chad grinned at the group, then shouted at the sound booth.

"Yo, lovebirds, we need you down here, pronto!"

Ryan and Kelsi broke apart guiltily, then made their way to the stage, Ryan hopping onto the stage to direct choreography and Kelsi making her way to the piano in the orchestra pit. She began warming up, playing a few random pieces before segueing into _High School Musical_. They began singing halfheartedly as Ryan tried to get them into a semblance of their positions for the finale piece. They sang,

"_High School Musical_

_Who says we aren't cool enough_

_We smile even when it's rough_

_We live on our laughter_."

As they sang, Chad ran after his basketball that had been kicked to the middle of the stage and stopped against the box full of props. He picked up the ball and promptly jumped away from it, holding it at arms length as some liquid dripped off the ball onto the floor.

"Oh, gross, guys! What is the stuff? This is nasty. I think your prop box is leaking," he shouted. Kelsi stopped playing and everyone else stopped singing and turned towards Chad. "What's in here?" he asked in dismay.

"There's nothing in there that should leak," Ryan said, "We packed all the paints and solvents in the red containers. Those should just be props."

"I'll open it. Check it out," Troy said. He and Chad crept closer, avoiding the wet puddles on the floor that were really letting off a putrid smell, and finally getting to the clasps that kept the lid closed. There was no lock, so they flipped the catches and threw open the box. Immediately they stepped back, overwhelmed by the smell.

"What is it?" Troy asked, coughing as he covered his nose with his sleeve. Chad pulled his jersey up to his nose, squinching his eyes as they started watering. Chad chose to be the brave one, looking into the prop box. All he saw was plastic sheeting and drop cloths. He pulled at a corner of the plastic that was sticking up, jerking it out of the box. He jumped back with a scream as a hand that looked half eaten away fell out of the box. A hand that was attached to an arm, attached to a body inside the trunk.

* * *

A/N: Reviews bolster our courage. We would love to hear what you think. The characters from Bones arrive in the next chapter.


	2. Bones Steps In

Chapter Two

"Booth, I'm here. What was so important about this case that I had to come here to pick you up at the Hoover?" Brennan said as she strode through the door into his office, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a conversation on his office phone.

He covered the mouthpiece with his hand, whispering, "Bones, can't you see I'm on the…oh, of course sir." He hurriedly jerked the phone back to his mouth, placating whoever was on the other line. Bones stood with her hands on her hips, indignant at effectively being shushed by Booth. He continued, his face sweating despite the cool air in the office. "Whatever we can do to clear this up. Yes sir. Yes, we've got our best people…" he trailed off, looking at the phone that now let off a faint dial tone.

"So what's so important?" Brennan resumed in an annoyed tone. Booth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb.

"New case, Bones," he said by way of answer. She lifted her eyebrows and made a brusque "go ahead" gesture with her hand. He handed her his notes, not yet condensed into a file. Booth stood up from his desk and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. With her still reading his notes, he took her elbow and ushered her out of his office.

"From the description of the body, Cam would be a better choice than I to come with you," Brennan murmured as she shrugged out of Booth's grasp. Booth promptly put his hand on her back to push her out the door.

"Cam is in interdepartmental meetings all day, and she's not my partner," he answered as he beat her to the elevator button.

"I am supposed to be in those meetings, too, you know," she said, pressing the elevator button again before he could.

"Yes, but I did you a favor because I know you hate that stuff and you would complain to me about wasting an entire day if you were made to go, while it's part of Cam's job description and she's good at that kind of bureaucracy." They stepped into the elevator in synch. "Besides," he muttered, "Cam asked me to please, for the love of God, to get you out of the lab before you drove her crazy."

"What?" she asked absently. He won the race to push the garage level button because Brennan was no longer paying attention to him, immersed in the notes he had taken.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing," Booth replied, smiling absently at the closed elevator doors and the lighted numbers above them. In the garage, Brennan stopped first at her car for her kit, then joined Booth in his SUV. She moved a small book bag out of the passenger seat and placed it behind her on the floor.

"Did you have Parker this weekend?" she asked as he pulled out of the garage. He nodded as she reached between her back and the seat to find what else she was sitting on. She pulled out a half-eaten giant lollipop, mostly unwrapped from the plastic, that stuck gummily to her shirt. Bits and pieces of fuzz from the seat and from Brennan peppered the surface of the multicolored candy and Brennan looked at it in complete disgust.

"You let Parker eat this type of unhealthy foods, rife with artificial ingredients and much too much sugar?"

"Yeah, Bones," Booth replied quickly, "He likes it, and the only time he really gets to eat it is when he's with me. Rebecca is on a healthy food streak and won't let him have much sugar."

"I think Rebecca is right. Studies prove that sugar and ingredients like…" she read from the label on the candy, "…Red number five can lead to attention deficit disorders and hyperactivity. It causes performance in school and extracurricular activities to be impaired, and trying to control it with more chemicals introduced into the body is irresponsible."

"I'm with you there, Bones," he interrupted, pushing his sunglasses up his nose and easing into traffic.

"Then why do you give Parker unhealthy things like this when you agree with me that it could potentially be harmful not only to his physical health, but also to his mental health and stability?"

"Because it isn't all the time. It's just every other weekend and occasionally a holiday. It's nothing major. And besides, I only get to see Parker maybe once every two weeks. I want him to have fun with me."

"So, basically you trade a physical commodity, the candy, for an emotional commodity, namely his affection," Brennan concluded dubiously.

"No! What?" Booth exclaimed, turning his eyes from the road to glare at her, "You make it sound like I'm buying his happiness. I just want him to have a good time when he's with me, you know? I don't get to see him that often, so it's special when I do."

"But surely your son's health and wellbeing are more important than an ephemeral weekend of fun?" she questioned. Booth's hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"You know what, Bones?" he said, his voice hard, "When you become a parent, we can exchange parenting tips. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself, OK?"

Brennan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he slouched against the window. She avoided his annoyed glares that he occasionally shot her way and remained silent for the rest of the trip. They made their way through DC traffic until they arrived at a small theatre located at a local college outside the city. The small employee's lot in the back had empty spaces that Booth parked in and they got out, Bones carrying her kit over her shoulder.

The DCPD officer escorted them through the backstage area to the center stage. They walked under the crime scene tape in the wings and Brennan immediately centered herself on the open trunk. She scanned the area, noting the fluid on the floor and the insects that had gathered around the body. Stepping closer, she looked inside the container. The plastic covering the body had been pushed back and a crime scene tech was taking pictures of the body and the container, including pictures of the inside of the lid. Brennan acknowledged the tech's thoroughness and concentrated on the parts of the body she could see.

"Booth!" she called over her shoulder. She heard his footsteps behind her and turned back to look at him. He stood in his normal crime scene posture: his jacket on, his tie tightened, and a notepad and pencil at the ready.

"What is it, Bones?" he asked, finishing up whatever he was writing and giving her his attention.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tell you that hasn't been deduced from what you can see," she admitted with a little frustration.

"Just give me what you can, OK?" he soothed. She nodded and turned back to the corpse.

"Female, age 15 to 20. Caucasian. Judging by the rate of decomp, I'd estimate she's been dead about three weeks. There is a sharp chemical smell under the smell of decomposition."

"What can you tell me about the wounds?" he asked, jotting down the concise information.

"Trauma to the occipital portion of the skull," she said, moving the body's head and gently feeling the back of the head where blood was matted in the hair. She moved the ragged clothing aside as she pointed to the rest of the damage, letting him see the body in all its gory glory. "Damage to the cervical vertebrae. The right clavicle and scapula are broken, as well as the right humerus. Bruising on her back suggests that there might be damage to the ribs as well, but I would need x-rays to confirm it."

"Was she beaten?" Booth asked. Brennan mumbled something about meaningless conjecture, but paused to think. Booth waited impatiently, tapping his pencil against the paper rhythmically.

"This damage would be consistent with a fall. However, I'm not comfortable with making unsubstantiated claims. I'll have to get the body back to the lab if I'm to tell more. Cam would probably tell you more about this than I, seeing as this body is very…meaty." Brennan still examined the body, her blue gloved hands moving delicately along the victim's hand. "There's some sort of embedded particulates in her hand," she observed. "It looks like slivers of glass." She placed the hand back in the container and stood up from a crouch.

"Everything back to the Jeffersonian," Booth commanded, giving a sweeping gesture. "Do you need the floor too?"

"No, just samples of the fluid," she replied, stripping off her gloves and placing them in a red biohazard bag.

"Come on, Bones," he said as she worked to put her kit back together, "Let's go see the lady in charge of the prop box."


	3. Ms Darbus Speaks

A/N: This is where the two worlds officially meet. The fun and craziness doesn't really appear until the next chapter however. Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Three

"I understand that you're the drama teacher from the school that owns the box the victim was found in," Booth began. Ms. Darbus tucked the handkerchief she was using to dab at her eyes into a rubber band on her wrist.

"Yes, I lead the drama program at East High. My name is Agatha Darbus," she replied, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"We would like to ask you a couple of questions, if we may, Ms. Darbus," he said kindly. Brennan stood to the side, listening intently and glancing between Booth and the older woman.

"Of course," she said.

"When did the box arrive in DC?"

"The props were all sent ahead of us. I believe that they arrived here at the theatre yesterday. We just brought them onto the stage this morning, however. Oh, this is quite tragic," she moaned. Her hair waved frantically about her face in time with her dramatic hand motions that set her filmy sleeves dancing. The whole of her speech was given in a singsong type of voice, complete with a high pitched tone.

"When were these containers packed?" he asked, writing the information in his small notebook.

"We took down the props from our last performance while we were in New York about three weeks ago. They went back to East High for storage until they were brought to Washington DC. To my knowledge, the containers weren't even unpacked, just unloaded from the trucks, then loaded back on to come here."

"The victim was a Caucasian female, about 15 to 20 years old. She was blond, petite, well dressed. Do you know anyone who might match her description?" Brennan asked, moving so that she was slightly closer to Ms. Darbus. Both partners watched Ms. Darbus closely as she thought. Her face became even paler and she let her eyes drop to the handkerchief she was twisting in her hands before looking up at them.

"I believe I might. There is a girl who is an active part of the drama program at East High named Sharpay Evans. I expected to see her here with her brother, but he came alone today. Sharpay is always very involved in whatever production we play. She has a starring role in this production, as a matter of fact." Ms. Darbus pulled a flyer off the bundle in the seat next to her and handed it to Booth, pointing out Sharpay in the lower right hand corner. Booth passed it to Brennan, who scanned it closely and nodded vaguely.

"I feel confident in saying that this is the victim," she whispered to Booth. Ms. Darbus gave a low wail and pressed her handkerchief to her eyes, letting her glasses fall to her chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'm," Booth said compassionately. "You knew Sharpay well?"

"Yes," she sobbed, "She and her brother have been a large part of the drama program for all their high school years. Their family has been very supportive of what I do."

"Her brother also acts?" Brennan asked, her finger pointing out Sharpay and Ryan's names on the flyer. Ms. Darbus nodded, still crying into her hands.

"Yes, he also choreographs the dances. I depend on the Evans greatly." She pointed to Ryan who was sitting in shock in the front row with Kelsi.

Lou walked up to them and stood at a respectful distance. He caught Booth's eye and Booth stepped back, allowing Lou to speak. "Excuse me," he said to Ms. Darbus, "I wonder if this is a good time to talk to you?"

"We're through," Booth said, handing Ms. Darbus his card, "If you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call me." He and Brennan moved towards Ryan. Kelsi held his hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ryan Evans?" Booth asked. Ryan nodded, gripping Kelsi's hand. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan. May we ask you some questions?"

"I called my parents and they said that I should wait for our family lawyer before I talk to the police," Ryan said, looking nervous and pale.

"Then would you mind accompanying us back to the FBI building to wait for your lawyer?" he said politely. Ryan nodded and Kelsi spoke up.

"We'll all come with you, Ryan. You shouldn't have to do this alone. Is it all right if we all come?"

"Yeah, Ryan, we're all in this together," Troy said. Booth began to hear the faint strains of music. He decided quickly that it was time to leave.

"If you would all come back to the Hoover, that would be great," Booth said, ushering Brennan out quickly to the SUV.

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning of the madness. I would love to hear what you think.


	4. Ryan's Song

A/N: So now begins the song and dance. Literally. It will help if you know the songs from High School Musical, because you will get more of the jokes, but it's not necessary because this is mostly a Bones fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Bones or High School Musical. The lyrics to the songs are my own, however. You are allowed to laugh at them.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Now Sweets, these kids are like your age, so I want you to give me a read on them. No going off on tangents, though. Stay on target," Booth said condescendingly as he placed the earpiece in his ear.

"Agent Booth, your attempts to undermine me have always been an unwelcome part of our interactions. If you could just…" Sweets trailed off as Booth left the observation room to enter the interrogation room. "Yes, thank you. It's been a pleasure," Sweets mumbled sarcastically. He flipped the switch to turn on the sound as Booth opened the door and greeted the young man and his lawyer.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced himself, shaking Ryan's hand, then the lawyer's. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about your sister, Sharpay."

"Yes, of course, Agent Booth," Ryan said, his hands clenched nervously in front of him.

"You and Sharpay were close?" he asked, his face compassionate. Music began softly, filtering in over the speaker near the door and through his earpiece. Ryan looked down to his hands, then looked up to the ceiling. He began singing softly in time with the music, to the tune of "You Are The Music In Me."

"Na na na na," he sang, "Na na na na yeah, This is the mystery…"

"Hey, whoa! What's with the singing?!" Booth exclaimed. Sweet's voice came over his earpiece.

"Booth, I believe he has a musical virus. It causes the victim to be unable to express their emotions without singing or dancing," he explained to the irritated agent.

"So you're saying I should just let him sing?" he asked incredulously, turning slightly towards the one way mirror so he could glare through the reflective surface at Sweets.

"Yes, you should let him sing. Otherwise you might not be able to get anything out of them because this is so emotional for him."

"Fine. Go ahead Ryan. Tell me about Sharpay," Booth said, his irritation showing in his pen tapping viciously against his knee under the table. The music began again where he had left off.

"She was my sister once upon a time.

She was spoiled. She was selfish.

When you look at her a little closer

She's not perfect. She's a decent person.

Just a girl after a boy

Things just took their natural course

One single act…"

"Single act," Kelsi echoed from the door.

"Made a life…"

"Made a life," Kelsi sang.

"I think it was Troy," he sang, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Mmmm, The father was Troy," Kelsi sang. Booth turned to her in outrage.

"Who are you?! This is an interrogation, not a freakin' chorus concert!" he erupted, his face completely confused and angry.

"I'm Kelsi," she said, "I'm the back up singer for this song."

"No! No. Everybody who doesn't need to be in here, leave! That includes you, too," he shouted, pointing at a young FBI agent who was holding a flashlight above her, spotlighting her and a young intern holding a microphone in front of her face. "Sweets, did you have anything to do with this?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, Agent Booth. I believe that they might have caught the musical virus from exposure to the actors. Young people are more susceptible to it than older people, and women are more likely to contract it than men, though there are notable exceptions," he said, looking at the lawyer who had been humming ecstatically and tapping her heels on the floor in time with the music.

"Listen, is there any way to control it? I can't have back up singers or choral people coming in and out. Especially if our agents are being infected," Booth demanded, pressing his earpiece in so he could hear Sweets clearly. Sweets sighed.

"I'll have someone guard the door. But I can't make any promises," he replied. All the extraneous people left and Booth turned his attention back to Ryan.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. You told me that you think Sharpay was pregnant and you think the father was Troy," Booth said, jotting down the information.

"Yes, Troy Bolton. Sharpay wanted him very much and she's used to getting what she wants. From what Sharpay told me, they were together for a while, but then he went back to his girlfriend. She didn't come out and say that he was the father of her child, but she didn't deny it when I asked. It's been all over school that they were together."

"When did you last see your sister?" Booth asked.

"In New York. After the play was over, we were all packing up and I saw her arguing with Troy. Later I got a call that she had called Mom and Dad and they sent over the jet to pick her up so she wouldn't have to take the bus back with the rest of us," Ryan told him sorrowfully. "Maybe if I had insisted that she come with us she wouldn't have been killed."

"Why was your sister never reported missing?" Booth inquired. Ryan gave a little shrug.

"She always did exactly what she wanted to. She told me that she would meet us in DC and that she wanted time alone. I didn't think she was missing."

"And your parents weren't worried?"

"No. They were in Europe most of these past weeks. That's where they are now. They gave us a credit card and told us to enjoy ourselves."

"You said that Sharpay told you she would meet you in DC. Did you speak to her in person?"

"No, she sent me a text saying that she had things to think through and she didn't want to see anyone until she had to. I assumed that she was trying to see if she wanted to keep the baby. She didn't answer her phone after that, but I didn't expect her to. She might be flighty, but when she said she wanted to be alone, she wouldn't talk to anyone."

"When did you get the text?"

"Exactly three weeks from Sunday. I had been home for two days and hadn't seen her, so I called. She replied with the text."

"Thank you, Ryan," Booth said, closing his notebook and replacing his pen in his pocket. "We'll contact you if we have any more questions. If you can tell me anything else, don't hesitate to call." Booth stood up and opened the door to find a burly FBI agent outside holding back three young people. After giving him instructions, Booth sighed and pushed his way through to the observation room.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the musical virus has taken hold. How long until Booth catches the bug? I hope I haven't scared you away with my craziness, and I really want to hear what you think. ~Deja


	5. Troy's Turn to Irritate Booth

A/N: This chapter can be a little tedious in terms of moving the plot forward, but I enjoyed it very much. The music bug strikes again!

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with either Bones or High School Musical. However, I wrote some of the lyrics to the songs that I "borrowed" for this story.

* * *

Chapter Five

Sweets was talking with Dr. Brennan and Angela when he entered the observation room. "Hey, Bones, Angela," Booth said wearily, "When did you get here? And why is Angela here?"

"I decided to transfer to the FBI and they sent me here for my badge and gun, Agent Booth," Angela teased. "I report directly to you now."

"What? When did this happen?" Brennan exclaimed in alarm.

"Relax, Bones," Booth soothed, "Angela was kidding. Unless she wasn't, then let me go to my office so I can resign effective immediately."

"So you were kidding?" Bones asked Angela. Angela sighed and nodded. Brennan pushed her confusion aside and answered Booth's questions. "I came after the body was delivered to Cam."

"Who is not happy, by the way," Angela quipped.

"And Angela is here because she is not required for a facial reconstruction because we have prints and dental records that match Sharpay Evans. She said that a sketch artist on hand would be useful, and Cam agreed."

Booth, Sweets and Angela exchanged three-way glances, interpreting Brennan's words as meaning that Cam was angry and annoyed at being dragged away from her meetings and was taking it out on everyone around her. Angela just chose to take herself out of the line of fire, so to speak.

"Yeah, well, I suppose you can stay here in the observation room with Sweets while Bones and I do the interrogations. Did you find anything before you left?" Booth asked, fishing another earpiece out of the foam in the box for Brennan.

"Both Dr. Saroyan and Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray confirmed from the x-rays that the cause of death was an internal decapitation due to a fall from a height of about twenty feet. She landed on her neck, tearing her spinal cord, then she fell again, from a height of about ten feet onto an object protruding from the surface, which caused the damage to the ribs and scapula."

"So what you're telling me is that she fell, then bounced?" Booth questioned, his eyebrows moving up in surprise.

"No, she did not 'bounce.' I believe she fell from a height of about twenty feet, landing in such a way to tear her spinal cord, then she…rolled…and fell to another surface below the first," Brennan corrected.

"I ran a simulation, but there were just too many variables to get anything useful," Angela chimed. Booth watched as another young actor was ushered into the interrogation room.

"Was the victim pregnant at the time of death?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan said in surprise, "She was five weeks pregnant. She was also infected with a virus that causes…"

"Singing and dancing?" Booth finished for her. Brennan nodded, again surprised. Booth noticed her surprise and gave a noisy sigh, "Yeah, we've run into that already."

"We've all been exposed to the virus, but it shouldn't cause any harm. We should be immune to it," Brennan assured Booth when she saw his horrified reaction to her news.

"We better be immune. I am NOT singing and dancing like some fool." He saw Troy waiting in the interrogation room flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I really hope this one is not like the others. I'm not sure I can stand a whole investigation like this. Come on, Bones."

They entered the interrogation room, letting the crowd control force a way through the growing numbers of young people affiliated with the FBI. The noise of the crowd leveled off when the door closed and Troy watched them nervously as they sat across the table from them.

"Troy Bolton? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your relationship with Sharpay Evans," Booth started, looking very intimidating and listening suspiciously for music to start.

"Of course. I'll help in any way I can," Troy said, looking from Booth's stern face to Brennan's curiosity.

"Were you in a sexual relationship with Sharpay?" he asked abruptly.

"No. God no. I'm with Gabriella. Period. We're very happy together."

"Then how would you characterize your relationship with Sharpay?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess we were friends, except that Sharpay doesn't…didn't have friends. She had minions. I definitely wasn't one of her minions. I didn't actively avoid her, but I didn't want to be around her. She just causes trouble."

"When was the last time you saw Sharpay?" Brennan asked. Troy's eyes swiveled to her as he answered.

"I saw her in New York. She was angry about something and refused to ride back with us in the bus. I'm not sure what she was mad about, but Gabriella tried to talk to her and Sharpay was very rude to her. Sharpay took her private jet somewhere and I didn't see her after that."

Brennan and Booth glanced at each other and simultaneously turned back to Troy. Booth stood up, quickly followed by Brennan, and ushered Troy out of the room. The crowd outside the room had grown and in the crowd was Gabriella. Troy saw her and brightened considerably. Music began, the strains of "Just Wanna Be With You" softly playing at first and gradually getting louder. Troy and Gabriella locked eyes from across the crowd, which had grown strangely quiet. Booth groaned loudly as Troy began to sing,

_I've got things I wanna say_

_All these distractions are getting in the way._

_We're going in different directions…_

Troy and Gabriella reached out to each other as an older, grey-haired FBI agent escorted Gabriella into the interrogation room as Troy was escorted away to get a written statement. Together they sang,

_And whatever happens, I know I've got you…_

Gabriella and Troy took deep breaths as the music swelled, launching into the chorus. Booth abruptly slammed the door between them, cutting off the music sharply.

"Stupid music virus," Booth groused, "This is going to be a long case."

* * *

A/N: Gabriella is interrogated next chapter. As is Zeke. We all know who has the music virus, but which ones of the Bones crew will contract it first? The next chapter should be up by the weekend, but there's a lot of stuff to do in the meantime... If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or opinions, I would love to hear them!


	6. A Sweet Story

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter up before the weekend. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I would love to own Bones, but I don't. I do not own (nor do I wish to own) High School Musical. I borrowed the music from High School Musical, but Darcie and I wrote the lyrics ourselves.

Chapter Six

"Miss Montez, when was the last time you saw Sharpay?" Booth asked, sighing a little bit as he settled into his chair.

"The day we left New York to go back to East High," she answered. Her face was pale, framed by her dark hair.

"Witnesses say that you argued with Sharpay before you left," he pressed, "What did you argue about?"

"She was just upset and yelled a little. We didn't actually argue," she explained. "She was…dealing with something. I think it was guy trouble."

"What led you to believe that?" Brennan asked, trying to take an active role in the interrogation.

"Well, she was in a bad mood, worse than usual, and she snapped at me no matter what I said. I tried to get her to go on the bus, but she told me that she wouldn't ride back with 'him' for anything. She never said who she was talking about, but she was looking straight at Zeke when she said it. I know that Zeke really liked her, so I thought that they'd gotten into a fight about something. He did have a sort of stalker tendency to follow her around with some sort of baked goods."

"Did he ever become violent towards her? Ever say something to you about it?" Booth asked, loosening up as he stopped worrying about an unexpected music strike and got into the interrogation where he felt comfortable.

"Zeke? No, he was never violent. He and his friend Jason are about as harmless as you can get. Like I said, he really liked her, from what I could tell. He wanted to go to the prom with her very badly. Zeke was always baking something and giving it to her, and I think Sharpay used him to get her chocolate fix sometimes. She tended not to pay attention to anything but herself," Gabriella told them.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Montez," Booth said, wrapping up the interrogation. Booth and Brennan stood and let the same agent escort Gabriella out through the large crowd that seemed instinctively to gather wherever the actors were. Booth hunched his shoulders as if expecting to get hit by a blast of music and pushed his partner to the door that led to the observation room. He opened it quickly, barely pausing for Brennan to squeeze herself in before he moved in and shut the door behind him. He let himself lean against the wall in relief for a few seconds before pushing away.

"So far, so good," Booth said, watching as agents brought Zeke into the interrogation room. It was obvious that he'd been crying. Booth turned to Sweets, "What are your thoughts, Sweets? Could any of them have done it?"

"If by 'them' you mean the teenagers you've been interrogating, then no. It's quite fascinating, actually. I've never worked with anyone infected with the music virus, and I find that I can judge the emotional attachment to the victim and to each other by the amount of music that plays at any given time. The twin brother shows great emotional attachment despite her flaws, but the people that she worked closely with and that were considered friends show remarkably little upset at her death. However, they show great attachment to each other and to their group as a whole. This is so exciting!"

"I haven't seen you so revved up since you went under cover with me to catch the chiropractor, honey-poo," Angela teased Sweets, rubbing her hand along his jacket sleeve. Sweets chuckled nervously and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Do you think this adolescent is a stalker?" Brennan asked Booth. He shrugged and turned to the observation window.

"The kid doesn't look like a stalker, and he doesn't feel like a killer. I would call him lovesick," Booth replied.

"Didn't you say that stalkers and killers can delude themselves into thinking that they and their victims have an emotional bond?" Brennan questioned closely.

"Yeah, but like I said, this is just a kid. He doesn't look like the kind of guy that could throw a girl that he liked off something high and stuff her body in a props container that he had to know would be found the next time they put on this play."

"I agree with Agent Booth," Sweets chimed in, "This crime seems like one of passion and desperation. It was most likely accidental, by someone who was close to the victim, but not in her inner circle. The music virus probably had a part to play in her death. Musical viruses don't directly effect the emotions as much as they give them an outlet that is generally accepted by those who are likewise infected. However, emotions like anger, greed, and jealousy are usually confined to monologues that, if heard by another, may cause reciprocating actions in the listener."

Booth stared at him blankly. "OK, so, cutting out the psycobabble, what did you say?"

Sweets sighed, "I'm just saying that I don't think any of the teens did it."

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Booth complained, turning to the window. Zeke was staring at the ceiling dejectedly, trying his best not to cry. "How much you want to bet this guy sings during his questioning?"

"Booth, you can't gamble, not with your past addictions," Brennan told him.

"I was asking a rhetorical question, Bones," Booth said through gritted teeth. He ushered her out the door and through the crowd yet again.

In the observation room, Angela moved to stand next to Sweets and whispered, "How much do you want to bet that Booth shoots an inanimate object before this case is through?"

"No way I'm taking that bet," Sweets whispered back. "Booth has a disturbingly high rate of shooting innocent bystanding objects when things aren't going his way."

"Guys, when you talk about me, remember to turn the speaker off," Booth said, his voice a faint whisper, but still very intimidating. He continued menacingly, "Less people get hurt that way." Sweets gulped visibly and turned to Angela. Angela, having no fear, smirked and turned the talk switch to off.

As soon as Booth and Brennan entered the room, music started to play softly. "Gotta Go My Own Way" filtered softly into their ears and Zeke responded immediately by closing his eyes and moving his head to the music, occasionally saying "Sharpay" at random intervals.

"Not this again," Booth groaned. Brennan put her hand on his arm as they sat across from Zeke.

"I know that you can get good information from him even if the information comes in the form of a song," Brennan whispered into his ear. He smiled at her and straightened from his slouch to rest his elbow on the table and regard Zeke with a professional eye.

"Tell me about Sharpay," he coaxed Zeke. Zeke opened his eyes as the music reached his cue and began singing,

_I gotta say what's on my mind._

_If you look at my past, I'm not sure what you'd find._

_I have so much to saaaayyy…_

_I've never found another girl who could complete me like Sharpay…._

"Oh, God," Booth groaned. Angela and Sweets shushed him while Brennan gave him an encouraging look. Zeke continued, launching into the chorus.

_She was the best thing that happened to me!_

_I tried to deserve her, but then she let me be._

_She left after she told me the news Sunday…_

"Sunday?" Booth asked, writing a note oh his pad. Brennan shot him another look, but this one clearly said "shut up." He obeyed and let Zeke continue, saving his questions for after his musical breakdown.

_When she told meeeee…._

_I baked some cookies._

Booth waited as the music faded, then launched into his questions quickly before it could start up with a different song. "When did you last see Sharpay?" he asked. Zeke sniffed, but answered.

"Sunday, like I said. She told me something…huge. I cook when I'm stressed," he confessed.

"What did she tell you?" Booth asked.

"She told me…" he began as music began filtering though the speakers again. Booth panicked.

"No! No music! Don't sing it! Just…tell me," he said quickly.

Zeke was subdued and the music evaporated. "She told me that she was pregnant with my child," he said quietly.

"You were in a sexual relationship with Sharpay?" Brennan clarified. He nodded and a big tear fell onto the table.

"Yes, but she didn't want to keep our child. She said it would completely ruin her and she wanted nothing to do with our child or with me. I…I got angry. I told her that she wasn't thinking straight and that we could do this together, but she said that she wasn't speaking with me again and to mind my own business."

"And you pushed her," Brennan continued. Zeke looked up in confusion.

"No!" he said emphatically. "Like I said, she said there was no discussion, that it was her body and I didn't have any right to say otherwise. And I didn't want to push her into a decision anyways. So I went to bake some cookies. I thought that if I could bring them to her, maybe we could talk and she might change her mind. But when I called her around five that evening, she wouldn't answer her phone. I guess she was serious about not talking to me."

"When did you last speak with her?" Booth asked. "Before you went to cook?"

"I guess it was around one. It was lunch time and there was no one but us at school."

"You were at East High?" Booth questioned.

"Yeah," Zeke answered, sniffing and wiping his nose on the back of his jacket sleeve. Brennan took a packet of tissues from her pocket and handed him several. He just crumpled them in his hands. "She said she was getting some big news at the school and that a baby would ruin her chances. So I left, and that was the last time I saw her."

"Do you have someone who can confirm your whereabouts on Sunday?" Booth asked.

"I…I guess. I mean, I went home, and my sister was there with her friends. I made some brownies for them, so they might remember. My sister tried to get me to talk about it. She knew it was about Sharpay because she heard the phone call that morning. I tried to tell her what Sharpay said to me but I couldn't sing a note."

"Too bad that didn't happen here," Booth muttered under his breath. Like a good partner, Brennan kicked him under the table.

"Thank you for answering our questions," Brennan said, letting her hand rest on his gently, "We're so sorry for your loss." As they were about to leave, Zeke spoke up.

"Dr. Brennan? Do you know if our baby was a boy or a girl?" he asked miserably. Booth and Brennan stopped and regarded him seriously. Both men waited for her to speak.

"DNA tests confirm the child was a baby girl. About five weeks along," she finally answered.

"Thank you," he whispered. Booth laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as they left. Behind them they heard Zeke begin to sing again, a sad, plaintive song. This time Booth didn't object.

A/N: Sorry I ended this on a rather sad note when the whole thing is supposed to be mainly humor. The next chapter will turn out pretty good and funny, I hope. The squint squad has to catch the virus sometime, right? The next chapter probably won't be up for a while, but I'll try as hard as I can to get it up sometime next week. By the way, I love reviews.


	7. Chaos at the Jeffersonian

A/N: The original chapter got too long for my liking, so I split it up into two parts. And this is good news for you because I'll post the first part now while I'm still writing the second part. By the way, the inspiration for the music virus part of this fic comes from a Saturday Night Live clip that I found on Hulu called High School Musical 4. Happy Bones Day for readers in America! I don't get to watch it until tomorrow morning. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or High School Musical. Sometimes I get the music virus from my friends, but it usually wears off quickly.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Booth and Brennan made their way back to the observation room in an introspective mood. Booth opened the door for Brennan and followed her in. Zeke was singing in the next room and Angela was openly crying, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Sweets was sniffing loudly and rubbed his nose with a tissue that Angela handed to him. They turned when the door opened and Sweets quickly stuffed the tissue into his pocket.

"Allergies, Agent Booth," he explained quickly. Booth gave him an incredulous look, his eyebrows raised disbelievingly.

"It's just so sweet," Angela gushed. "Such a sad teenage romance and tragedy. I mean, he loves her from a distance, then brings her food that he made himself. She likes him, but keeps it a secret. They have a night of passion that results in a child…oh, it's just so sad."

"Yeah, then someone pushes her off something so she breaks her neck and kills her and her child," Booth said sourly.

"Well, completely spoil the mood!" Angela complained. Booth ignored her as he answered his ringing cell phone.

"Booth," he answered. Everyone in the room listened intently to his side of the conversation while trying to look interested in something else except Brennan who didn't bother to pretend. "Yeah, send it to the Jeffersonian. They'll do the workup."

When he ended the call, Brennan pounced on him, "What are they sending to the Jeffersonian?"

"A cell phone that the FBI forensics team found in another prop box. They think it's Sharpay's phone. It doesn't have a battery. It was probably taken to keep it from being traced. Angela, we need to see what we can get out of it."

"I'll probably be more useful back at the lab as well," Brennan said.

"I'll drive you and see if the rest of the squints have found anything useful," Booth offered. He and Brennan began bickering immediately.

"Angela can give me a ride to the Jeffersonian. You don't have to come," she said dismissively.

"The squints could have found something that I need to know," he countered, gathering the DVDs of the interrogations and placing the disk in the file he carried.

"If they had found something that would be of use, they would have called me," she said.

"Not if it didn't look important to them. There have been times that the squints have overlooked things that you or I have found critical to solving the case," Booth argued as he pushed her out the door. Angela and Sweets followed them, both grinning widely at the partner's interchange.

"Is this what your sessions are like?" Angela whispered to Sweets.

"Totally," he answered. "They usually ignore me completely when they have something to say to each other and I can barely get a question in edgewise. It's surprising that I ever finished my book based on them."

"Speaking of that, can I get a little sneak peak before it comes out? Brennan's told me some very interesting things that I'm dying to confirm."

"Sorry, you can read it after it's published," Sweets said as he made his way to his office. Angela pouted a little.

"You sound just like Bren," she said, then smiled and waved as she made her way to the car park and Sweets left for his office.

Brennan decided that she would ride with Booth and that he could accompany her to the lab on the pretext that he could be at the lab when Angela turned on the phone. They went through security at the Jeffersonian together, breezing though the checkpoints. When they reached the Medico-Legal lab, they were greeted with a host of singing figures who danced around, carrying files and folders. The dancers and singers were mostly young interns and lab technicians in blue lab coats. Cam stood in the middle of the outrageous mess like a conductor, wildly waving her arms and shouting to be heard over the singing.

"Dr. Brennan, thank God you're here," she said, letting her arms fall to her sides exhaustedly.

"What's going on, Cam?" she asked, appalled at the state the lab was in. Booth stood slightly to the side and behind her, laughing at the chaos around him.

"The biocontainment system didn't recognize the music virus and it allowed it to circulate through the ventilation systems, exposing the entire Medico-Legal lab and much of the artifacts department. I called security and gave them a list of people allowed in. This virus is particularly virulent, and people are dropping like flies around here. Anyone showing symptoms is quarantined for up to twelve hours after the symptoms disappear." Cam looked ready to pull her hair out.

"Has the evidence from the FBI techs arrived?" Brennan asked, looking around the lab in amazement.

"Yes," Cam replied, pointing wearily at two men with blue windbreakers proclaiming them FBI practicing choreography with three guys in blue lab coats. "I swear, they were only in here for ten minutes, tops, before the guy on the left asked the guy on the right "what time is it?" and the other guy broke into a song about summertime."

"Is this going to be a hindrance to completing work?" Dr. Brennan asked, striding over to Hodgins' area.

"It's been a hindrance to my work, because let me tell you, there's nothing more uncontrollable than interns singing about their crises, especially when they have a chorus and a band following them around. I still don't know where the music comes from…" Cam ranted as she followed them to see Hodgins. "So far, none of our inner team has contracted the virus, and I am sincerely grateful for that fact. However, I'm afraid that it's just a matter of time. I was betting on Angela getting the virus first, but now that she left, I don't know who will fall prey to the virus."

"How about you, Cam? Any urge to sing and dance?" Booth asked teasingly.

"Don't start with me, Seeley," she said angrily, pointing her finger in his face. He held up his hands in surrender, still smiling.

"Hodgins, what can you tell me about particulates?" Brennan asked, taking gloves out of the box at his station. Hodgins didn't respond at all. Booth whistled, then waved his hand in front of Hodgins' face. Hodgins jumped, startled.

"Whoa! Sorry, you scared me a little there," he exclaimed, taking out his earplugs and putting them in a small, clear box. He turned to face them, grabbing a folder and flipping it open. "I found shards of glass and ceramic located in her hand and small pieces on her clothing. I'm still tracking down the glaze for the ceramic, but the glass is from a common D-segment bifocal lens, found in any drugstore. The shards of ceramic, however, are most likely from some type of ornamental beads. My guess is that the victim grabbed the murder's glasses that were hanging on a beaded chain and then fell, causing the glasses to break and the ceramic beads to shatter. I'll know more if the test is ever completed on the ceramic."

"Who is tasked to run the test?" Brennan asked.

"I think it's Cheryl, up in the lounge," he said, pointing up to where three women sat on one of the lounge's couches and sang together, swaying in time with some music that the people below couldn't hear.

"She's one of the worst," Cam added, "Her boyfriend in Security just broke up with her and before she caught the virus she was mopey, but now she's mopey and singing about it at every opportunity!"

"I'll talk to her," Brennan volunteered. Cam and Hodgins exchanged a glance with each other, then gave Brennan a "good luck." She strode off purposefully, Booth close behind her.

"Hey guys," Angela said as she walked up to Hodgins' space at the foot of the platform. She clipped her security card on her lab coat and buttoned up. "I hear that the FBI brought me a phone to play with."

"Yeah, they did, but I think they forgot to give it up when they came in," Cam said, looking over to the FBI techs who were now singing about cliques and their feelings of inadequacy with three very geeky techs from the Jeffersonian. She sighed, then gathered her patience and courage and walked over to the singing FBI techs, her glare steely.

"You would not believe the sweet stories we heard at the Hoover building," she said to Hodgins, sighing as she thought back. "Have you found the vital clue that breaks the case wide open yet?" she asked, letting her hip rest on his table.

"I'm not sure," Hodgins answered. "You know me, I just offer up my evidence like a good minion to the High and Holy Solvers of Crime."

"Come on, Booth and Bren have to rank higher than just High and Holy. Maybe the Supreme and Majestic Totally Hot Solvers of Crime," Angela said laughingly. Hodgins grinned, then turned as Cam came back triumphantly holding the evidence bag with the cell phone.

"I'll pull prints and particulates," Hodgins said, taking the bag from Cam, "It won't take long. I'll give the phone to you after I'm done with it." Angela nodded, watching as he pulled the rhinestone studded phone out of the bag and set it on a tray.

"I'll see if I can rig a power source since it's missing its battery. Just drop it off in my office," she said, getting off Hodgins' desk and moving to her office. Hodgins watched her hips sway as she swaggered away, then smiled and shook his head, turning back to the phone to begin examining and swabbing.

* * *

A/N: You'll get more songs soon, and I'm taking bets on which of the squints (plus Booth) you think will get the virus first. I should have the next chapter up soon.


	8. The Invasion of the Virus

A/N: Tada! Another chapter, and this one features singing squints! I hope you enjoy this. As is becoming more and more usual with this fic, each chapter ends up being longer than I planned it and I'm cutting chapters in half to keep things under control. This was fun to write, and I hope it is as fun to read.

A/N(2): As an added bonus, if you would like to hear this chapter read (and sung) by the authors, then check out the YouTube link in my profile page. It's experimental, the first time we've had a "read along with the author" thing, so I'd like to see if it's something I should continue for other chapters. Otherwise I'll just keep it around to amuse me, but not complete any other chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or High School Musical. I borrowed some music from HSM, but the lyrics are mostly all mine.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"It's becoming extremely difficult to think in this atmosphere," Brennan commented to Booth as they walked back down the steps together. Booth looked thoroughly spooked, turning his head at any mention of music or a dance move. They walked into her office, but immediately stopped when they heard several of Brennan's graduate students who had come to review their papers with her singing "Get Your Head in the Game." Booth slowly backed away, hoping that slow movements would be less likely to attract their attention.

"Excuse me," Brennan said, pushing through their graceful choreography that included the students dancing with skulls. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to review your papers today due to a consultation with the FBI. However, I hope to be in my office during regular office hours on Monday. Unless you schedule an appointment with me before then, I'll see you on Monday." The music trailed off and each student tucked their skull under their arm and headed out. Brennan called out after them, "If you signed out anything from bone storage, please put it back. And remember to stay in the quarantined parts of the lab. Thank you."

Booth entered the office when he felt it was safe. The students were gone and Bones was already at her computer. "When do you think we'll be able to get info on the cell phone?" he asked as Brennan scrolled through the x-rays on her computer.

"Normally I would say that we would have all the information before the end of the day, but that is looking less likely by the moment," she responded. "We will likely have any electronic information that Angela can pull from the phone long before Hodgins will receive the results of his tests." She squinted at the computer screen and Booth smirked.

"Squint," he said affectionately. She turned to look at him in confusion, but quickly dismissed his outburst and turned back to the x-rays on the screen. Booth sauntered over to stand behind her. "What are you looking at?" he asked out of boredom.

"These are the x-rays of the right hand. See the glass shards, and their placement? I'll get Angela to run a simulation, but the way these shards are placed suggests to me that she was holding the glasses in her hand, but not together with the ceramic beads. The ceramic shards are on the outside of the right hand, and there are few embedded in the skin. According to Hodgins' report, the majority were found on her shirt."

"Well, the glasses are probably from the killer, because they're bifocals, so an 18 year old wouldn't need them, and if she was returning them when she was killed, wouldn't she have the chain and the glasses in her hand?"

"I don't know. I don't carry around bifocals for people," Brennan said absently, moving from the x-rays of the hand to the profile of her cranium. "The angle of this fracture suggests that her neck was broken on impact."

"She didn't experience any pain," Booth said softly. "It would have been quick."

"The fetus wouldn't have experienced any pain, either," Brennan added, her voice not as professional as she wanted it to be.

"I would havethought this was an accident if she hadn't been found in that props container. And if it was accidental manslaughter, not first degree murder, why cover it up like this? I mean, whoever it was had to know that the box would be opened soon," Booth thought out loud as he paced his partner's office. "And I'm not sure about the timeline, either," he continued. Brennan swiveled in her chair to watch him. "She came into the school on a Sunday afternoon. She talks to Zeke at the school, andtells him that she doesn't want the child because of some opportunity that she has just learned about. A few hours later, she responds to her twin brother with a text. If we see the time stamp of the text, we can pinpoint a time that she was alive. But why would she stay at the school all day? Can Hodgins narrow down the time of death with his bugs?"

"I doubt it," Brennan said, "I know that when it comes to time of death, he always tries to be a specific as possible because our cases often rest on his evidence. But we can go ask him."

They moved over to Hodgins desk, Booth hovering over the divider andBrennan stand professionally off to the side, waiting for Hodgins to notice her. He noticed Booth first, andsmiled at him, then turned to find his boss. He took out the earplugs again. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Is there any way you could narrow down the time of death?" Booth asked, picking up a pencil out of Hodgins' "The Truth is Out There" mug where he kept random things.

"Well, the presence of empty _Calliphoridae_puparia and rove beetles indicates that she has been dead for over 20 days. The ratio of puparia to beetles suggests 24 days, but there is a six hour margin of error. Due to my highly developed techniques," he paused and took a playful bow, "I would put time of death between one and eight on Sunday three weeks ago."

"So you can't narrow it down any more?" Booth asked. He began tapping the pencil against Hodgins' workspace rhythmically.

"Sorry, man," Hodgins said, watching as Angela approached. "Dude, the tapping," he said in annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry," Booth said. He quit tapping and put the pencil back into the mug.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela said, waving at Brennan. "I rigged something that will work in a pinch for a battery. I'm ready when Hodgins is." Booth started drumming with his fingers on the frosted glass divider that separated him from the rest of the lab.

"Booth, you're still tapping," Brennan commented. He stared at his hands in horror, then exchanged a horrified look with Brennan and Hodgins. Angela grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll have the phone for you in a few minutes, Angela," he said. They all watched as Booth shoved his hands forcefully into his pocket to keep them from betraying him.

"Angela, would you be able to tell when the battery was taken from the phone?" Booth asked idly, watching Hodgins work. He swung his gaze over to Angela and started tossing his poker chip into the air and catching it.

"Not after this long," Angela responded. "You know, it's getting harder and harder to think around here," she said, looking around the lab. Some interns, including Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray, were dancing up the stairs, singing something about bopping to the top.

"Yeah, we're getting nothing done. It's getting worse, and who knows who will be next…" Hodgins said mysteriously, laughing at Booth's expression. Booth began tapping the poker chip nervously on the glass. Hodgins was waiting for his solvent to clear before he poured off the supernatant, and he thoughtlessly clinked his glass stirring rod against the metal tray in time with Booth's tapping. Angela picked up the beat and began humming Sharpay's version of "What I've Been Looking For." Suddenly she burst into lyrics.

_It's hard to complete_

_Our work when we sing_

Hodgins joined her, singing,

_Because we're close in proximity._

_Wish I was alone_

_So we can woooork_

_Because Booth will shoot us._

Hodgins got up from his chair and took Angela's hand. They began to dance playfully together around Hodgins' workspace. Booth had stopped tapping in surprise and looked at them like they had grown several heads apiece. He was too surprised to even move for his weapon. Hodgins burst into a solo, his arm thrown out to the side in a wide dramatic gesture,

_This feeling's like no other…_

Angela sang back,

_I know what you mean!_

Together they sang,

_I've never had a job_

_That makes me feel brand new_

_The way you do!_

Finally Brennan couldn't standit anymore. "I can't complete anything with this singing!" she exclaimed as she stormed off. Booth followed after her, glancing nervously behind him at the duo still singing and dancing. As they left, Angela and Hodgins heard the music fade. They stopped dancing, laughing at their antics, and with a slow dawning awareness they noticed that Hodgins' hand was caressing Angela's hip and Angela had her fingers curled in his short hair. They broke apart suddenly, Hodgins turning back to his solution and Angela walking awkwardly back to her office.

* * *

A/N: More to come! And the next chapter is almost all romance oriented, if everything goes as planned. Let me know what you think. :)

2nd A/N: Don't use anything I say scientifically as true. I don't know if it's true. I just wanted it to SOUND true. I hope I succeeded.


	9. The Love Bug

A/N: So the chapter you've all been waiting for! Romance! Humor! Singing and Dancing! There is no case movement at all, just fluff.

This chapter was much harder to write than I thought it would be, and it ended differently than I thought it would. There are minor references to random Bones episodes in this chapter, but I don't really notice them unless Darcie points them out, so I hope you know your Bones. Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

A/N(2): If you would like to hear the previous chapter (The Invasion of the Virus) read (and sung) by the author, then check out the YouTube link in my profile page. It's experimental, and I want to know if it helps your reading experience. If you're at all interested in more "read by the author" chapters, let me know. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or High School Musical. I borrowed the music, but the lyrics are mostly mine.

~Deja

* * *

Chapter Nine

Hodgins stood nervously at the entrance of Angela's office, watching Angela as she worked at her computer. Some soft music started playing from a play list on her computer, betraying Angela's working as a façade. Squaring his shoulders and trying desperately to look taller, he walked into her office. She turned when she heard him.

"Hey Angela," he said, his voice wavering. He cleared his throat and stepped closer. He noticed the soft music and his lips quirked in a smile, "I thought rock was more of your style," he commented, "Influenced by your father, no doubt."

"Yeah, this isn't my usual style, but all those hot high school guys at the FBI building made me horny, and I needed to calm down so I can _not_ go crazy before the six months of celibacy are over," she replied. They shared an awkward moment, then both rushed to fill the silence.

"So do you have…"

"I'm just here to…"

It broke the uncomfortable silence and they both smiled. Angela indicated that he should go first. "Yeah, I just brought the phone for you to work on," he said. He held out the tray to her carefully with both hands.

"Thanks, Hodgie," she said, holding her hands out for it. Their hands brushed lightly as he set the tray into her waiting hands. They both paused, struck by the feeling, their eyes gazing at each other from what seemed to be a great distance. Slowly, Hodgins took the tray and set it on the table next to him as "Can I Have This Dance" began playing on Angela's play list. He took a deep breath, then held out his hand. Idly he saw it wasn't trembling like he expected, given the state of his nerves.

"Angela, can I have this dance?" he asked in a gentle voice. Angela hesitated for a moment and Hodgins' heart sank. He took another breath and started to sing softly,

_Here's my hand  
__Breathe in deep  
__Move in my arms  
__Closer to me_

Angela stepped into the circle of his arms nervously and they began to dance lightly. They could see the fear in the other's eyes, fear of losing the fragile balance between them that they had achieved. Hodgins continued to sing,

_With your eyes locked on mine  
__We will move just like the first time._

They were dancing now, and they moved together just as well as they always had. Both Angela and Hodgins admitted in their minds that they had missed this easiness, this sense of belonging they felt when they were together. Gathering her courage, Angela started to sing to Hodgins,

_With your hand in mine  
__A touch my heart won't forget  
__As long as I'm by your side._

Together they danced and sang to each other, relieved smiles on both their faces.

_As long as I'm singing  
__My heart will keep bringing  
__Me back to you.  
__With you right beside me  
__No one could deny  
__I am meant for you._

They continued to lose themselves in each other, singing of their love and contentment at sharing their life together. Neither noticed Dr. Brennan standing in the doorway of Angela's office, watching and listening. Her smile was sad, almost hopeless as she watched. She let her hand carrying the folders drop to her side and she decided that what she held could wait.

Booth watched his partner as she watched Angela and Hodgins. He couldn't see her face, but he recognized the set of her shoulders. She was holding back heartbreak. Her best friend and her colleague had found each other, and continued to find each other. Hodgins was truly the "someone" for Angela, and the reverse was true as well. And it seemed that their "someday" had come. He wished them all the best, and hoped that it would work out this time.

And he knew that Bones felt the same way that he did about Angela and Hodgins. They were happiest when they were together, not only as lovers, but also as friends. When they had gone back to being simply colleagues after the intimacy of being engaged, they were stifled, limited, even when they tried to tell themselves that they were free. Angela and Hodgins' happiness should have lifted Booth's heart, and Brennan's heart as well, but Booth knew otherwise. Brennan ached for what she thought she would never have.

After a few long moments of watching her friends fall back in love, Brennan slowly turned, keeping her eyes on the floor. She stopped as she noticed Booth and let her eyes move upwards to meet his. The pain and loneliness he saw in her eyes surprised him. It seemed odd that she would share this ache with him, when she was usually so closed off about her emotions. The openness lasted only for a few seconds, then Brennan compartmentalized and Booth saw her professional mask slip over her face.

"Angela and Hodgins seemed busy, and I'd rather not disturb them for something I could do myself," Brennan explained quietly. She and Booth made their way back to her office to escape the noise that had been blessedly quiet during their moment of emotionally-laden eye contact, but now blared full force again.

"They seem really happy," Booth commented, at a loss for what to say. He wanted to ease her pain, but felt so helpless against it. Brennan smiled a sad half-smile.

"If I were Angela, I would be recording them and putting the video on the tube."

"I think you mean YouTube, Bones."

"Whatever it is," she said. Booth frowned a little, because usually his partner would argue with everything he said. She never gave up that easily. Something else was bothering her; she must still be thinking about how alone she was. Her next words proved it. "Do you really think that there's someone for everyone?" she asked, looking down at her desk to avoid his eyes.

"Well…" he began hesitantly, "I believe that there are people who are meant to be together for the long haul. I mean, everyone goes through stages in their lives, and I don't believe that a person will always recognize the one they're supposed to be with, but yeah. I do believe that there is someone for everyone."

"And you believe that Angela and Hodgins are supposed to be together?" she still wouldn't look into his eyes. Booth sat on the arm of the couch so he could face her while he was talking.

"Yeah, Bones. I think Angela and Hodgins were meant for each other. They balance each other, you know? They ground each other. Even though I would never have put them together based on what I saw, they really do complete each other."

"Sweets said that we complement each other," Brennan whispered. She looked into his eyes and Booth had to take a deep breath, like a swimmer before a dive.

"Yeah," he said simply. The clamor outside the office faded.

"How do you recognize who you're supposed to be with?" she asked timidly, but with her usual passion for the truth. She wanted to know, even though she wasn't certain that she would like the answer.

A thousand responses flew through Booth's mind at her question, all of them clichéd. He struggled with what to say. "I…I think it's different with everyone. I suppose you see the passion that they put into otherwise ordinary things. How they can make you feel better with just a touch, or just their presence. How sometimes you don't have to say anything for them to know what you're feeling. The ways they do little things for you that make you feel special."

"But those are all things that a friend would do," she said, almost pleadingly, "Those are things that you do for me." She stood, her posture agitated and her forehead wrinkled. Booth slowly stood as well, but when he took a step toward her desk, she stepped toward the door. She bit her lip, much like she had done after they had found her mother's body and confronted her killer. She asked her next question in the same way she listed off the facts of her life in that old barn. He half expected to see tears. "How can you know if a friend is the 'someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with' or if he's just a friend?"

"Bones," he whispered, "You and me…it's not…" He stopped, not knowing how to continue. She flinched and avoided his eyes, completing his sentence in her head, _"…it's not love."_ The silence stretched until Brennan moved away from him, opening the door. He couldn't let her walk away and when "The Start of Something New" began to play, he desperately started to sing,

_Working with you every day…_

Brennan stopped, her hand on the doorframe, half in and half out of her office. Besides the music and Booth's singing, not a sound could be heard in the lab. Booth continued, his voice rough with emotion,

_Couldn't see the light.  
__That you were there beside me  
__Through each and every fight._

He reached out and tenderly touched her arm. His touch released something inside her and she began to sing back to him,

_I've always been searching  
__For something I could believe.  
__I never saw the proof  
__That was right in front of me._

_But now, I see in your eyes  
__The love that you have  
__And now I know…_

He took her hand and she let her other hand rest on his shoulder as they sang together,

_Now I've found myself  
__In the heart of you  
__Never thought it could be  
__But I've found it's true_.

Outside her office Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray added, "_Oohooooh_…"

_But now, with you by my side  
__I see your loooove…  
__Now I've found the truth._

As the music faded, Brennan let her arms circle his neck loosely and Booth put his arms around her to draw her closer. They were both smiling like fools as together they leaned in for a kiss. Everyone in the lab was surprised that the kiss wasn't accompanied by a dramatic swell of music, but looking at them, they didn't need the dramatic music. They were more than enough drama as it was.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, I really love putting Bones and Booth together (and Angela and Hodgins, too…just not as much as B&B). Of course, now that they're together, I feel like the story's over, even though I've got a few more chapters (and songs) planned. It'll take a while before the next chapter is up.

I hope I did BB and AH justice. So, how'd I do?


	10. The Aftermath of Love

A/N: This chapter was a surprise to me. I really thought that they would catch the killer in this chapter. Instead, the killer isn't going to be caught today. This is mainly a filler chapter. For everyone hoping to have another song, sorry. This just isn't the chapter for songs.

I just want to thank TempeGeller for being very supportive of this story and for adding a lot of good ideas. She's the best! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Ten

When they broke apart the entire lab broke out into cheers, whistles and applause. Booth and Brennan didn't see or hear any of it as they let their foreheads rest together. Brennan had never been so happy and told Booth that as she let her hand caress his face. Her other hand was securely in his and he brought it up to kiss the backs of her knuckles.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered. She smiled sweetly and pulled his face down to his so their lips could meet. Booth smiled into the kiss and they both laughed into the other's mouth in sheer relief.

"Ahhhhh! I can't believe I missed it!" Angela screamed as she ran over to them, dragging Hodgins behind her. Her hair was messed up and Hodgins' shirt was buttoned crookedly and untucked. Their lab coats were nowhere to be seen. "Sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" she gushed. Brennan and Angela half hugged, not wanting to let go of their loved ones hands for a moment.

While the girls hugged with their free arms, Booth and Hodgins gave each other a manly nod. "The virus caught you, too, hunh?" Hodgins said, smirking a little bit at the special agent. Booth gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, it just came out, you know?" he admitted with embarrassment as Angela began to interrogate Brennan on how they finally admitted the truth to each other.

"Tell me about it," Hodgins commiserated. "I wanted Angela to know how I felt, but I didn't want a dance scene to go with it!"

"I wasn't planning on announcing it to the entire Jeffersonian," Booth groaned.

"Even worse than that is the fact that all the security feeds in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab are transmitted live to the FBI headquarters."

"WHAT?!" Booth shouted. Brennan and Angela turned in surprise to see what Booth was so upset about. Brennan grabbed his hand with both of her hands.

"What's wrong, Booth?" she asked, caressing his knuckles with her thumbs.

"Did you know that the FBI is watching us through the security cameras right now?" Booth asked, a little bit panicked.

"Of course I knew, Booth. I actually told you about it and you said it was a good idea. Why are you so upset about it?" she answered soothingly.

"Everyone just saw our little…confession," Booth whispered harshly.

"Is it a…problem for you… I mean, to have people know about…us?" Brennan asked hesitantly. Her shy, insecure question pulled at Booth's heart and he placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her face up to his.

"No, of course it's not a problem," he reassured her, letting his fingers wander into her hair. "I don't care who knows that I love you. I just want to keep some things private, just between us."

"It's not like we had sex in the middle of my office, Booth," she said bluntly. Booth groaned and rolled his eyes. Angela and Hodgins smirked at each other, both because of the infamous security tape that they had starred in and because this argument was so typical of Booth and Brennan.

"I know, Bones, but I would rather have had our first declarations of love to be special, rather than just thrown out for the world to see."

"I thought it was special," she confessed softly, looking into his eyes. She let go of his hand to place her hands on his chest, framing his tie, "It took a lot of courage for you to begin singing in front of an audience without having any concrete proof that I would reciprocate your feelings. And it was very beautiful, even though you don't have a very good singing voice."

"Thanks a lot, Bones," he said sarcastically, but his smile was gentle, rather than mocking, and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. He let his hands fall from her elbows to lightly rest on her hips and draw her closer to him. She stroked his tie once, then let her hands slide over his shoulders and behind his neck.

"And it will be easier for me to lay claim to you when we have proof of our relationship broadcast at both of our places of work," she said with a smile.

"Lay claim?" he teased, letting his forehead touch hers as he trailed his hands over her back.

"Yes, anthropologically speaking, it is customary for a person in a relationship to publicly lay claim to the other person in the relationship, typically by an exchange of goods."

"That sounds ridiculous," he argued with a smile.

"One example is the exchange of wedding rings," she protested. "But since I think marriage is an outdated ritual that limits legal and personal rights, I won't lay claim to you that way. But a public display like this will work well enough for now," she said as she kissed him. He was surprised, but responded quickly, running his hands up and down her spine and letting one hand move into her silky hair.

"They are HOT!" Angela exclaimed, fanning herself with her free hand. "It's rather inspiring, don't you think?" she asked Hodgins suggestively.

"Yeah, it is!" he agreed, "And they also won me 200 dollars from Sweets!"

"You're thinking about money at a time like this?!" Angela exclaimed in disbelief. She smacked him playfully on the arm and then kissed him when he pouted.

"All right! Enough!" Cam shouted. "This is a forensics lab, for Heaven's sake! Can we act like professionals?"

Booth and Brennan broke apart guiltily. Angela and Hodgins showed no guilt at all as they continued to kiss. They finished their kiss after several moments and turned to Cam, completely unrepentant.

"We need to get back to work, people. We have a girl and her baby who need us to find their killer and give them justice. That's what we do here. We aren't a group of traveling singers!" Cam ranted.

"I…I was just waiting on the results of Hodgins' tests," Brennan explained hurriedly. "There's very little I can do with a body with this much flesh on it."

"Yeah, and I can't do much without Bones," Booth inserted. Cam glared at him and he hid behind Bones. "Cam always gets grumpy when she catches the virus," he whispered loudly to Brennan. Angela giggled and Hodgins tried, but failed, to contain a snorting chuckle. Brennan just looked interested.

"Where have you contracted the virus before?" she asked Cam.

"I lived in New York. There the virus is practically a childhood disease," she responded with attitude. "Now, if you don't get back to work in the next two minutes, I will fire every last one of you!" she exclaimed. Booth looked like he was about to say something and Cam pounced, "That includes you, Seeley," she snarled. Booth closed his mouth, then turned his attention to Brennan.

"Come on, Bones, lets go through the props again," he said, pulling at her lab coat. She still looked like she was going to protest, so he steered her into her office, away from Cam.

"But the FBI technicians have already been through all that," she complained as she let Booth pull her lab coat off her shoulders and hang it on the coat rack.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to look again," he said, replacing the lab coat for her jacket. "We'll just go for an hour or so to look around, then come back and check to make sure everyone's still alive."

"Technically, we've contracted the virus, so we should be quarantined," she said as he pushed her out of her office with his hand on her lower back. "And don't push me around," she complained, slapping his arm away from her. He grinned and engulfed her in a huge bear hug. Brennan squawked and protested, but the grin on her face told everyone that she didn't really mean it. Eventually she did find the will in her to push him away from her, but she grabbed his hand before whispering in his ear, "But I know a back way out of here that isn't patrolled by security."

"Sounds good to me," he whispered back. His warm breath on her ear made her shiver pleasantly, and her smile as he swung their clasped hands was very beautiful.

They managed to sneak out of the Jeffersonian easily, but with a lot of stops in the hallways to "make sure no one was coming" where he would pull her against him and kiss her neck, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips. He claimed that it was an old spy trick to scope out a place. Brennan bluntly told him that she didn't believe what he had said, but she was willing to try everything once…or eight times. They finally made their way across the Jeffersonian gardens to the parking garage and drove to the theater.

* * *

A/N: I hope this made you smile. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to share them.


	11. Compromise and Case Work

A/N: Sorry this took so long. First I was pretty busy, then I got sidetracked by all kinds of other stuff, and then Darcie decided to leave just when I needed her input on the High School Musical side of the equation.

DARCIE: No! That's not true! I helped you with the end and you know it!

DEJA: Well, she might have helped a little…(grumble, grumble) So, enjoy this. I'm anticipating 3-4 more chapters in this fic, but there will be singing in only 2 (maybe 3) of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own either BONES or High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"We have to maintain professionalism during working hours," Brennan informed Booth calmly as Booth flashed his badge at the crime scene and held the yellow tape for Brennan to duck under.

"Normal working hours, or your working hours, Bones?" Booth asked, attempting to clarify the situation and casting her longing glances that she chose to ignore.

"Working hours are defined by being the hours that I am at work, so it's obviously my working hours, Booth," she said in a snotty tone of voice.

"You know, it always makes me want to kiss you when you use that uppity tone," Booth growled into her ear. She shivered at his words and at his low, husky voice.

"That isn't professional," she replied breathlessly, staring straight ahead. She knew that if she looked at Booth, she would see the predatory look that made her want for him almost unbearable. She had always loved the thrill that went through her when he cornered her, just as he had done at the firing range at the beginning of their partnership. She couldn't help but challenge him then, and couldn't resist it now. "And if you were a good cop, you'd be able to maintain professionalism while you're on duty," she baited.

"Oh, I'm the best cop you'll ever know, Temperance," he whispered into her ear, bracketing her hips with his hands, "But I'm a lover and a fighter, Bones, and I refuse to compartmentalize the two when it comes to you."

The effect of his breath on her ear to her peripheral nervous system became noticeable by Booth. Her pupils dilated, her breathing grew shallow and rapid, and her skin broke out into goosebumps. He kissed the back of her ear, smiling, and rubbed his hands up and down her arms lightly, stirring the short hairs that were standing up there.

"We need to get to work," she protested, her voice more breathy and less firm than she wanted it to be. Footsteps down the hall warned them that someone was coming and Booth backed away from his partner with a last touch of his hand to her hair.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to wrap things up here," a young man in a blue windbreaker said as he rounded the corner and saw them. Booth stepped ahead of Brennan and pulled out his badge.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she interrupted, fumbling with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"…and we'd like another look at the scene, please," Booth continued.

"Oh," the young tech said, blinking up at the duo, "Of course, Agent Booth. But we've transported the evidence of the crime away already."

"In the time I've spent working with squints, the one thing I've learned that there is always more evidence if you know where to look," Booth said as he escorted Brennan past the young man.

"That's all you've learned, Booth?" Brennan asked teasingly.

"Well, that and a few other things, but I'm sure that we don't have the time to tell the kid all that I've learned from working with you," he whispered into her ear. She giggled and he grinned because he loved seeing her happy.

"I think we can agree that our partnership has been mutually beneficial," she stated.

"Yep. You could almost say that our relationship is symbiotic," Booth said, proud that he could make her smile broaden with his scientific word. He hoped he could make her smile that way for the rest of their lives.

"And if you really did learn only one thing from working closely with scientifically minded professionals, I suppose that principle would be satisfactory," she admitted.

"See there, Bones? What did I tell you? We're good for each other," he said cheerfully, pulling her closer. She stiffened her body and Booth chuckled, then released her. "Message received, Bones. No PDA. Got it."

Brennan fished around in her bag for her blue latex gloves and pulled them on as soon as she found them. "I don't know what that means," she said vaguely as she examined the empty stage.

"Com'on Bones, you don't know PDA? I thought Angela would have taught you that for sure! It stands for Public Displays of Affections, like touching and kissing in a public place."

"Now that you've said that, I do recall Cam saying a phrase containing that acronym in reference to Angela and Hodgins the first time they started dating."

"Why am I not surprised?" Booth said to the ceiling.

"Probably because you know the personalities in our lab very well, so the actions of Angela, Hodgins and Cam cease to surprise you."

"Rhetorical, Bones."

"Oh. Well, sometimes it's very hard to tell when you want an answer, Booth," she said defensively. She noticed Booth looking to the ceiling and looked up as well as she followed him up the stairs to the stage. Brennan smirked as she noticed that Booth was squinting up at the lights, but she didn't comment.

"Hey, Bones," he called, walking over to center stage, "How high does that look to you?" He pointed up to the narrow walkway that allowed access to the lights above the stage. Although it was a small college auditorium, the ceiling was high to allow for special effects, and Booth and Brennan's eyes met, both thinking the same thought.

"It looks about twenty to twenty-five feet high to me," Brennan responded. They both turned their attention to the edge of the stage where it dropped into the orchestra pit.

"And I'd guess that the floor is about ten feet lower than the stage," Booth said quietly.

"I could get Angela to run a simulation," Brennan said, taking out her phone to call her.

"Yeah, and I'll call the local field office in Albuquerque and tell them to check the East High theater for blood, prints, and whatever else they can find," Booth said, dialing the number. They parted to speak on their phones and after they were done, they continued to search the area.

"I'm not sure what we would be able to find here," Brennan admitted several minutes later. "Logically, the crime scene would be in the school auditorium, not here."

"Who could have done it, Bones? I mean, it could have been anyone, really," Booth said in frustration, sitting on the steps to the stage. Brennan sat beside him.

"Well, not anyone, of course," Brennan corrected. "They would have had to be in the school at the time of the murder."

"Did Angela get anything off the phone?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, she said that the time stamp on the last activity on the phone was at 4:45 Sunday evening. It was a text message to her brother. No other activity was on the phone, and Angela believes that the battery was taken out after that text. Hodgins didn't retrieve any prints, and he's still working on particulates." Brennan worked on placing everything in her field kit back where it belonged.

"It's _gotta_ be someone in this play," Booth said emphatically. He slid closer to Brennan and put a hand on her thigh. She promptly removed his hand and stood up, with Booth following her soon after.

"Come on, Bones! Compromise with me. I can't keep my hands off you the entire time we work because, let's face it, you're hot. But I promise I'll keep my hands to myself when we're around other people, OK?" Booth whined. Brennan flushed at the praise, but continued up the stairs and went into the wings where most of the props were stored. "Bones, please, just be reasonable!" he said in aggravation. She stopped and turned to him.

"Booth, I think I am being reasonable," she snapped, stepping closer to him. "One of the reasons that I…that I fell in love with you was because you understand my job," she stated in a low voice, her face and tone completely serious. "And you understand how important my job is to me. It's not just something I do to make money, but rather my passion, or maybe my calling, although that term carries religious connotations that could be misleading. I can't allow myself to be distracted while I'm working, and that is what you would be doing if we engaged in physical intimacy while I tried to concentrate on the cases we work."

"Geez, Bones, you make it sound like we're having sex on the floor," Booth grumbled. However, his gaze was softer and his attitude seemed less frustrated. "But I understand what you're saying and I have to admit, it's very flattering," he said, his tone understanding and teasing. "You think I'm distracting."

"I do not…!"

"Nuh uh, Bones, you can't lie to me. You just said that my touching you is distracting you from doing your job."

"Well, it obviously affects you as well. I saw how your eyes glazed over when you touched me," Brennan retorted. Booth just smiled wider.

"I'm surprised you could see my expression through the glaze over your own eyes!" he teased. "Besides, I've had problems consciously restraining myself from touching your beautiful body since the day I met you, and holding myself back all the time is just as distracting as letting myself touch you."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you invented 'guy hugs,'" Brennan said, nodding wisely.

"You're darn right, that's why. I mean, guys don't hug it out. We punch it out," Booth said proudly. Brennan punched him solidly in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For lying to me," she said as she walked away. "And just consider that a 'guy hug.'"

"You're very vindictive, you know," he groused as he followed her further into the wings to check the rest of the props. His phone rang and he snapped it open, saying, "Booth."

Brennan listened to his conversation as she picked through the trunks, boxes, and bags holding all the play's set pieces and props. When he finished, she turned to him questioningly.

"That was Albuquerque field office. They had a group of techs check it out and found blood on the stage, the floor of the orchestra pit, and the piano," he told her. "I told them to send the pictures to Angela so that she could recreate the scene on her fancy machine."

"That's good," she said absently. She was looking off stage down the hall and Booth followed her gaze. The FBI technician in the blue windbreaker that they had spoken to was arguing with a young woman. As she turned towards them, gesturing in their direction, Booth recognized her.

"Isn't that the girl in the play whose boyfriend is Ryan Evans, the victim's brother?" Booth asked. Brennan frowned and concentrated on the figure who looked very agitated that the FBI tech was obstructing her way to the stage.

"Booth," she said, tugging his jacket sleeve. "She wears her glasses on a chain."

"You know, she did interrupt Ryan's questioning," Booth said as he held her hand to keep her from pulling on his sleeve. "And she pointed her finger at Troy Bolton."

"She seems very anxious and eager to get into the set material," Brennan commented, "Even though there are no personal items stored back here that I know of."

"And I'm pretty sure that it was mentioned in the victim's file that Kelsi was chosen for a prestigious scholarship rather than Sharpay, so that could have built animosity between them," Booth said. He continued decisively, "I'll bring her in for questioning."

* * *

A/N: Now that I've gotten over my writer's block dealing with this story, I should be able to get the rest up pretty quickly. Say, within the next two weeks. No promises, but I will let you in on a secret…reviews help me write faster.

A big thank you to everyone who put me on story alert and to TempeGeller who was my best reviewer last chapter. I write for you guys!


	12. Revelations

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I have one more chapter planned (but not written) and an epilogue (which is written). I hope you enjoy chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or High School Musical.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The FBI building was buzzing as Booth and Brennan moved towards the interrogation room. Booth received whistles and winks and a few crude gestures. Several people who looked vaguely familiar to Brennan offered congratulations, but more people just said "finally" with huge grins on their faces.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked her partner as they moved onto the elevator. They were alone for the time being, though Booth had to use his steely death glare to make sure a few of the junior agents didn't follow them into the elevator car. Booth sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I think they know that we finally got together," he explained. "I've heard that there is a betting pool going around on whether or not we were dating and if we weren't, when would we first get together, where would it be, and stuff like that."

"Our private lives are the subject of a betting pool?" she said, looking appalled at the notion, "How…unprofessional."

"If I knew who ran the pool, I'd squash it, but I have no idea who's behind it. Rumors are that it goes all the way to the top," he said grumpily.

"The top of what?" she asked innocently.

"The top of the food chain, Bones." He held up his hand to stop her before she could elaborate on exactly what was the top of the food chain in any specific ecosystem. "What I mean is that they think the Deputy Director of the FBI himself is in on it. In fact, I know that Cullen is part of it. Most people agree that the reason he assigned us to therapy with Sweets was to get inside information on our relationship."

Brennan was intrigued as the elevator came to a halt and the door opened. The hallway was much calmer and quieter now that the quarantine had taken effect and the people who had the music virus were cleared out.

"Do you think that Sweets would disregard doctor-patient confidentiality by informing Cullen of our relationship status?" she asked. Booth looked stormy, his face annoyed and angry.

"I don't know, Bones. I mean, he has acted pretty unprofessional before. He even experimented on us like we were lab rats. I could believe anything of him at this point."

"That seems very irrational. The word 'anything' covers too broad of a spectrum of behaviors for me to believe 'anything' of Sweets," Brennan said thoughtfully. "But you were speaking in hyperbole," she said as Booth turned to her with an exasperated look on his face. "I think I see your point. Sometimes Sweets will act professionally and with decorum, but other times he will react to a situation in an entirely unpredictable manner."

"You got it, Bones," he agreed. "But if Sweets had anything to do with the betting pool, I'll shoot him in the kneecaps."

"That seem unwise, Booth," Brennan said in alarm. "The FBI would consider that to be unwarranted violence and they would take away your badge and gun."

"I wouldn't really kneecap him," Booth said, nudging Brennan's hip with his, "But Sweets doesn't know that, not if you don't tell him."

They entered the observation room together, Booth's hand on her back as always, ushering her into the room in front of him. Sweets was already standing at the window, watching Kelsi make invisible patterns on the table in the interrogation room. He greeted them with a big, knowing smile.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," he welcomed them, grinning from ear to ear. "How are you?"

"We're good, Sweets," Booth said brusquely, pushing past him to glance through the window.

"I could question her, Agent Booth," Sweets offered with a hopeful smile. Booth just put an earpiece in and handed the other to Brennan.

"Don't bother, Sweets," he said condescendingly, "Just leave the cop work to the grownups."

"But…" Sweets protested as they left. The slam of the door cut him off. "Lame!" he said to himself, "And I thought that them getting together would totally mellow him!"

Booth and Brennan entered the interrogation room, no traces of their annoyance at Sweets apparent. Booth introduced himself and his partner as they sat down, and Kelsi's eyes lit up as she recognized Brennan's name from her books. However, before she could ask Brennan for an autograph, Booth began questioning.

"Miss Neilson, will you please explain why you were at the crime scene," Booth told Kelsi as they sat across the table from her.

"Well, not the actual crime scene," Brennan corrected.

"Bones!" Booth whispered out of the corner of his mouth, hiding his words from Kelsi with the back of his hand, "What did we agree on about correcting me in front of suspects?"

"This doesn't undermine your credibility, Booth. It just states the facts," she whispered back, using the folder to hide behind. Booth shot her an annoyed look with narrowed eyes, then turned back to Kelsi, who glanced from one partner to the other, extremely confused.

"I was just there to get some of my music. I'd left it in the back when we were unloading props."

"With the play cancelled, why would you need your music?" Brennan asked.

"I've been composing something for Ryan. Something special. And I thought I'd play what I had for him, because of…well, you know. With his sister and all. I was hoping that everyone could come and take our minds off of everything."

"That's very nice of you to think of your friends like that," Brennan commented softly. Kelsi gave a small, shy smile and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"Where were you on Sunday afternoon three weeks ago?" Booth asked, sitting up straighter and leaning forward to better watch her facial expressions.

"I went to the school to compose. It's quieter than at my house, and there's better equipment there."

"Who did you see there?" he questioned.

"Oh, a bunch of us were there, you know?" she said airily, "Sharpay's car was there, and Zeke's. I knew that because I parked in the lot behind the drama building. I never saw either of them. Ms. Darbus was there. She let me into the building. I don't remember there being anyone else, although there were cars that I didn't recognize in the student lot."

"Do you think you could describe them for me?" he coaxed, clicking his pen and holding it above his pad of paper.

Kelsi shook her head. "No, I don't even remember how many there were, you know? I just knew that there were more than I thought there would be on a Sunday. Usually when I go, I have the place to myself, but there were more cars in the lot than I thought there would be. I remember wondering if there was a special event or something taking place."

"Did you ever go into the auditorium at any time on Sunday afternoon?" Brennan interjected after Kelsi stopped talking.

"Yes, I was there for a short time. I was using the piano on stage before I moved into one of the rooms in the back. It helps me compose sometimes if I listen to the acoustics on stage. There's just such a resonance on stage that you don't get anywhere else."

"Well, actually…" Brennan began. Booth interrupted quickly before she could launch into an explanation about how the acoustics could be duplicated in certain buildings or something like that.

"But you didn't see Sharpay Evans while you were in the auditorium?" Booth asked for clarification.

"No. Like I said, I saw her car outside, but I never saw her."

"May I see your glasses?" Brennan asked. Kelsi looked very confused, but she nodded and handed her glasses over to Brennan. She took them in her gloved hands and held them up to the light.

"These aren't D-segment bifocals, Booth," she said to him. "And there seems to be a protective coating on these glasses. Hodgins didn't find any trace of a protective layer on the shards." She handed the glasses back to Kelsi.

"You said that you thought there might be a special event. Did you find out why so many people were there on that day?" Booth asked.

"Ms. Darbus said something about going to a staff meeting, so I guess that's what it was," Kelsi said with a shrug.

"Ms. Darbus…?" Booth said questioningly. He turned to Brennan, who returned his look knowingly. He turned back to Kelsi with a purposeful manner and asked, "How did she seem to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked in confusion.

"Did she seem angry or distracted? Was she speaking faster or slower than usual? Anything you can tell us might help," Booth explained carefully.

"Well, she did look a little nervous, but she's always a little bit nervous. Or maybe just a little too into everything, you know? She was in a hurry, so we didn't talk or anything. She had to go to her meeting." She looked from one partner to the other nervously, then asked, "Why? What's going on? I mean, you don't think that Ms. Darbus had anything to do with Sharpay's…death, do you? Not _Ms. Darbus_!"

"We have to look at every avenue of investigation, Miss Neilson," Brennan assured her. She and Booth got up to exit the room, leaving Kelsi confused and worried inside. Booth pushed Brennan out the door as music began playing softly in the interrogation room.

They pushed open the door to the observational room down the hall and only Brennan's quick reflexes kept her from taking a flying kick to the face as Hodgins completed a back flip off the wall. She tumbled backwards into Booth and he steadied her as she watched Sweets come out of a spin. He stopped cold at seeing Booth and Brennan standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Brennan! Agent Booth!" Sweets exclaimed, "I was just…um…SPIDERS!!" he screamed, slapping at his arms and spinning around again.

"Dude!" Hodgins yelled, "Don't kill spiders! They're an important part of the ecosystem in the area, and besides, they're totally awesome, too." Sweets stopped spinning and beating at his chest and quietly patted his hair back into place before finally looked back at them, shamefaced. He cleared his throat, smoothing down his tie and putting on his professional face. Hodgins smirked at him, then faced Brennan and Booth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Booth yelled angrily, poking Hodgins in the chest forcefully. "You could have killed Bones! Why are you in here doing flips and frickin' gymnastics?! And you were clearly dancing, Sweets. I mean, what are you, the Backstreet Boys?!"

Hodgins was pushed back a step from Booth's shoving. "Hey, man, quit with the poking! I was just…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed, "Um…me and Sweets were just…um…SPIDERS!"

Booth and Brennan looked very confused at the guys' behavior, but Brennan quickly pulled their focus back to the case. "Hodgins, are you here for a reason?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. We got results on the cell phone. I pulled a partial print off the battery. It turns out that we got a match."

"A prior record?" Brennan asked, taking the folder that he grabbed from the table and handed to her.

"No, she is registered as a teacher in a public school," Hodgins clarified seriously.

"That's enough for a warrant for an arrest," Booth said grimly. "Let's go, Bones."

* * *

A/N: You know who it is, don't you? Yep. So…one more (planned) chapter, then an epilogue, and then…the end! I'd love to hear from you! Please review.


	13. Confessions

A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

After a few inquiries, Booth and Brennan found themselves at the community college auditorium. The theater was empty except for the cast of High School Musical on the front few rows. As they walked down the aisle of the auditorium their bodies became difficult to move and both Brennan and Booth felt like they were moving through mud.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttt'sssss hhhhaaaaaaappppppppppeeeeeeennnnnniiiing?" Booth asked, his voice drawing out every syllable.

"Oh no! They're in slow motion! It must be really important," Chad whispered loudly to the group. Everyone exchanged worried glances as Booth and Brennan moved slowly down the aisle as Brennan's hair and Booth's jacket blew in an invisible wind that only touched the two of them.

They reached the front rows as silence fell across the small crowd. Ryan stood up, looking anxious and depressed. Kelsi passed Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and stood by Ryan, holding his hand. Gabriella held Zeke's hand, while the guys patted his shoulders in compassion.

"Do you have anything?" Ryan asked them as they stepped in front of the close knit group. Booth nodded gravely, then turned to face Ms. Darbus, who was sitting in the folding chair with her handkerchief twisted in her hands. She looked up at them, and her face was tortured, drawn, and gray. She looked almost relieved as Booth and Brennan turned to her with grim looks.

"Agatha Darbus, I have a warrant for your arrest," Booth began. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," he recited as he gripped Ms. Darbus' arm and helped her stand.

"No!" Taylor shouted, "You've made a mistake. It can't be Ms. Darbus!"

"Witnesses place you at the scene of the crime at the time of Sharpay's death," Brennan said to Ms. Darbus authoritatively. "The shards of glass match the type of glasses that are around your neck, and the ceramic beads are similar to those on the chain that you're wearing."

"Also, a partial print was found on the battery of Sharpay's cell phone," Booth said as he brought out his handcuffs. "It matches the prints on file with the school."

"Ms. Darbus?" Troy asked in confusion. She looked at him sadly.

"It was an accident," she protested to her horrified students. "I didn't mean for it to happen!" The students looked at her with angry expressions, and it seemed to draw out Ms. Darbus' anger as well.

"I never meant for it to go that far! It just happened, and I knew that if anyone found out…" Ms. Darbus' voice trailed off as "Fabulous" began playing in the auditorium. Booth let Ms. Darbus walk down the aisle, knowing that she couldn't get away if she decided to run. Ms. Darbus began to sing her confession:

_It's out with the old_

_And in with the new._

_I worked so hard_

_But they never stayed true._

_Drama was nothing_

_Before I was here_

_But Sharpay comes along_

_And I'm gone without a tear._

_Excuse me?_

Booth had been putting his cuffs onto Ms. Darbus' wrists, but let go and let her finish her song.

_Thank you._

_I want everything_

_To be just as it was_

_I want everything_

_But it's now a lost cause_

_I didn't mean to go that far_

_To get me what I want_

_I want some drama in my life_

_Is that so wrong?_

The music ended and she stood in front of the stage, looking at her students that she spent so much time with. "Sharpay was going to replace you as the drama teacher?" Zeke asked, his face tear streaked. "That must have been her big news that she was talking about."

"She was so talented," Ryan said quietly. "She would have done well."

"I've been working at that school for fifteen years and because of stupid budget cuts they replace me with a girl that barely finished high school!" Ms. Darbus screeched. Her face was splotched red and white from crying and her mascara was running down her cheeks. "Drama is my life. They were trying to take away my life! She climbed up to the catwalk to gloat and tell me that I could assist her. Assist her?! Who does she think she is? She began singing about how she would change everything when I was gone, and I just pushed her. She grabbed my glasses as she fell. But I never meant to hurt her."

Booth was surprised that her flighty voice didn't change as she confessed. She still had the same dramatic flair, even as she was being arrested for murder. He took Ms. Darbus and placed the handcuffs on her. She went without a struggle, beginning to cry as she was taken away. Her former students spread out in the aisle and the music of "Walk Away" began playing. Ms. Darbus began singing as she was ushered through her students:

_I guess I should have known better_

_To think I could have gotten away_

Zeke started singing, pointing at Ms. Darbus accusingly:

_You took my love away foreveeeer_

_When we finally found each other_

Ryan began to sing, with Troy and Chad backing him up:

_I can't believe you tried to fool us._

_My sister's life was traded for your selfishness._

All the students began singing together, helping each other with their harmony:

_We'll only survive if we stay together_

_(If we stay)_

_You walk away_

_Only don't come back._

_Cause you broke our hearts_

_Now Sharpay won't come back._

_So just walk away._

Brennan and Booth escorted Ms. Darbus to the waiting squad car. She was crying in earnest now, sobbing violently. "I didn't mean to hurt her," she moaned before Booth closed the door. He slapped the top of the car to signal that she was ready to go and the D C police officer drove off.

"Do you think she'll get off on manslaughter?" Brennan asked him.

"I don't know, Bones," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He smiled when she leaned into him without protest as they walked towards the SUV. "It would depend on the jury, I suppose. She did try to cover it up, which will look bad when it goes to trial. And the jury will sympathize with a pregnant young woman who was getting her first job more than they will sympathize with an older, eccentric woman who was trying to serve her own interests."

"Although by most accounts, Sharpay was an unpleasant person to be around, I don't believe she deserved to die so young," Brennan said sadly. "I'm glad that we were able to provide answers for her family and friends." Booth pulled her tighter against his side as they reached the SUV and turned her to face him.

"I love your heart," he said gruffly. "I love the way you care about the victims we see. I love how you pour yourself into your job because you know your job matters. It makes you so beautiful." His hand cupped the back of her head as her hand caressed his cheek. Her eyes were shining and surprised. "You don't have to look so surprised, Bones," he whispered over her jaw, reading her expression perfectly. "Why did you think I loved you?" he asked softly.

"We work together very closely, Booth. We have become very good friends, in my opinion. And I am a reasonably attractive female," she answered as he stroked her hair and let his other hand splay possessively at the small of her back. "Anthropologically speaking, it is entirely logical that because of your status as an alpha male, you would seek a mate that has alpha female characteristics." He smiled at her self-satisfied tone, his upturned lips touching her neck lightly. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent as he finally kissed her neck the way he had wanted to since he had seen her talking with Sean Cook early in their partnership.

"You certainly are an alpha female, Bones. The crème de la crème, as it were," he said as he kissed along her neck to her jaw. She impatiently turned her head so that his next kiss fell directly on her lips. He obliged her, kissing her deeply until her body was pressed against the door and Brennan's knees were so shaky that she was glad that she had the support that the vehicle gave her. They finally pulled away slightly as Booth leaned his head against hers, holding onto her hips to steady himself as well as her.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan," he said softly, seriously. "I love you with all my heart. It would take a lifetime of words to tell you all the reasons that I love you."

"Well," she said teasingly, stroking his tie and caressing his strong shoulder, "I suppose you'll just have to use the life we have together to tell me."

"That sounds perfect," he whispered. They shared a quick kiss, knowing that they couldn't let themselves get carried away in a public place. He unlocked the doors and held her door open until she got in, then jogged happily over to the driver's side.

"I'm hungry," Booth complained as they drove out of the parking lot. "And I know you have to be hungry, too because you only had one of those protein bars that taste like sawdust mixed with cocoa powder pounded into a disgusting rubbery paste."

"They're very filling!" Brennan exclaimed, "And they have an acceptable amount of protein per calorie ratio that complements the nutritional requirements of my diet."

"Whatever, Bones," he said, waving her protests away airily. "I still say that you need real food, so we're making a stop at the diner before we go home to finish the paperwork."

"I suppose that would be satisfactory," she said, locking her seatbelt in place. "I would like to eat something soon, and I know that you need more calories than I do because you have more muscle mass and therefore a higher metabolism than I do. Although you _should_ stop filling up on empty calories like pie."

"Hey! Don't knock my pie. I look forward to it all day. Just let me have my little pleasures," he protested with a smile as he thought of another little pleasure he would love to try. Stretching out his hand towards her, he was thrilled as she slipped her smaller hand into his larger, more callused hand and squeezed affectionately. He would forgo any amount of pie for the simple pleasure of her hand in his.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this! I've already written the epilogue, so it should be up soon. I would love to hear what you think!


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is! The last section of the epic that started long ago… I hope you've enjoyed all this!

* * *

Epilogue

"You know, you were kind of mean to Hodgins and Sweets during this case, Booth," Brennan said as she ate a spoonful of her vegetable soup. She sipped her water, looking over her glass at Booth, who was toying with his meatloaf. He chopped at his food with his fork, refusing to look at her.

"Aww, they know I'm just kidding around, Bones," he said, spearing a green bean and eating it before looking at his partner.

"I doubt it," she stated, blowing lightly on her soup to cool it. Booth tapped his fork on his plate in agitation.

"I mean, it's all in good fun, and Sweets and Hodgins get that, and your squinterns get that, too. It's just guy to guy humor, you know?" Booth defended. Brennan shrugged and fished a carrot out of her soup to eat. "I mean, we can't be like girls and be all buddy-buddy all the time."

She didn't say anything, just looked at him as he stabbed angrily at his food. He took his ketchup bottle and shook it hard. Red sauce plopped onto his meatloaf, drenching it completely. "Ack!" he squawked, trying to scrape the ketchup off with his fork. He gave up after a little while and dropped his fork, putting his elbows on the table in agitation.

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked. She calmly swallowed her soup, thoughtfully looking at him. She pursed her lips as she studied his face.

"You should apologize," she said in the same tone she used when she told Booth the way to find the killer in a case. She wasn't used to being doubted when she knew that she was right.

"Bones!" he whined. "I didn't hurt their feelings or anything. It's just guy stuff. They understand."

"I believe I've become quite adept at reading the facial expressions and physiological cues of my colleagues, Booth, and I think they were hurt because of your constant mocking and teasing," she said seriously.

"Come on, Bones," he continued to moan, a painful look on his face. "These guys know it's just for fun."

"Even if it's just for fun, it often hurts to be teased by someone that you admire," she replied softly without meeting his eyes. Booth's whiny attitude evaporated as he watched her admit that to him. Because it was an admission, rather than a plea for sympathy on behalf of the squints. He knew that she was speaking from experience.

"Bones, you know that I don't ever want to hurt you," he said to her quietly. He reached over and lightly placed his hand over hers, stilling her fiddling. Her hand twitched under his and she lifted her eyes to his face, reading the sincerity in his eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"I know, Booth, and I know that you love me," she answered his unspoken question with compassion and understanding. "But it still hurts sometimes."

"I'm sorry that I've teased you, Bones," he whispered in her ear over the table. She cupped his jaw as he turned to kiss her cheek.

"I forgive you," Brennan said simply, factually. He smiled at her tone, knowing that she always spoke the truth to him.

"You keep me honest. That's another thing I love about you," he told her softly, a small smile on his face. She looked shy at his admission, but also very pleased. He admired the pale pink blush on her cheekbones and silently listed it as another reason he thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He caught himself staring deeply into her eyes and habit made him break eye contact before he did something that he would regret. "I guess I need to find Sweets and the Squints," he said as he stood up. She smiled encouragingly at him, then looked down at their food.

"I'll get you some meatloaf to go," she said. He glanced ruefully at his ketchup covered meatloaf.

"That would be nice, Bones," he said.

"You can finish your meal at my place."

"Sounds good," he said with a big grin. She saw his grin and answered with one of her own.

"Because we're a couple now, and couples share meals together," she said as if she had just realized something important.

"Yeah. Because we're a couple," he repeated. He bent, cupping the back of her head in one hand as the other steadied him on the table. They shared a sweet kiss, full of promise and passion, and each broke away with a sparkle to their eyes and a new sense of purpose and belonging.

"But first you have to apologize to Sweets and Hodgins. And Mr. Nigel-Murray, too, because you were rude to him as well."

"Geez, Bones. So bossy," he said teasingly. She glared at him, but melted as he kissed her again. "I wouldn't have you any other way, you know. You're perfect," he whispered into her mouth as he pulled away. He felt her sweet smile and the blush that came with the compliment.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," she said, pushing him away. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and spun it until he had it straight enough to slide his arms in.

"I'll see ya' later, Roxie," he drawled, settling an imaginary hat on his head. His eyes caressed her as he turned to walk away, and he felt her eyes on him until he was out of sight.

He drove to the Jeffersonian, knowing that the squints would still be there wrapping up the Evans case. He parked and strode into the Medico-Legal lab. The place had calmed down since the quarantine had taken effect and only a few strains of music could be heard over the rumble of the ventilation system. He heard noises coming from the lounge on the balcony and climbed the stairs to see who was up there.

"Oh, hey, Booth," Sweets said as Booth came in view. Sweets and Vincent sat on opposite ends of one couch, holding coffee mugs, and Hodgins sat across from them, drinking clear liquid from a beaker. Booth looked at the beaker in disgust.

"I saw eyeballs in a glass just like that once," Booth commented, scrunching up his nose in an expression he borrowed from Bones.

"Relax, I keep eyeballs out of my still," Hodgins said smugly, taking a sip.

"Bootlegging is illegal," Booth said flatly, remembering when Zach and Hodgins tried to sneak pure alcohol into the punch at Christmas one year. Hodgins held up his free hand.

"Kidding, Booth. It's just water. You can smell it if you'd like," he reassured the federal agent. Booth smirked to acknowledge the joke, but the smile quickly faded and he looked faintly embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared up into the skylights.

"So what brings you here, Agent Booth," Vincent said in his British accent as he nursed his coffee. Booth squared his shoulders and turned to face them completely.

"You and Dr. Brennan aren't fighting, are you?" Sweets asked unsurely. He had vague visions of having to do a real couple's counseling session with Booth and Brennan arguing about leaving the toilet seat up.

"No, Sweets. Bones and I are good. But I'd stay out of our business if I were you," he growled menacingly. Sweets gulped and looked down into his coffee. Booth sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, searching for his poker chip.

"Listen, Sweets," he said in a softer voice, "Thank you for taking an interest, but right now Bones and I…we've never been better." His smile had turned into a goofy grin as he thought about Brennan waiting on him at her place with meatloaf.

"Ain't that the truth," Hodgins drawled. "I've never seen Dr. B as happy as today." He suddenly turned serious, setting his beaker down on the table beside the couch and standing up to meet Booth's eyes. The height difference made his stance seem ridiculous, but his expression was too stern to ignore. "And though I doubt it will make much of an impression on you, I will say that Dr. Brennan is my friend, and if you break her heart, I know exactly how to make you disappear completely with no evidence."

"Chill, Hodgins," Booth said, shifting nervously on his feet. "I hope that I can make her happy. But, uh…thanks. For looking out for Bones, I mean."

"Did you come here for a reason, Agent Booth?" Vincent asked, finishing his coffee and standing. Hodgins glared at him for ruining his moment when he could intimidate Booth. Booth just looked sheepish.

"Yeah, I just wanted to…uh…I've been a bit of a jerk to you during this case, and I just wanted to…" Booth stumbled to a stop, almost choking on the apology. Hodgins came to his rescue.

"You know, forget about it," Hodgins said, bumping Booth's arm with his fist. "We're guys, for crying out loud. We're not going to go crying just because you weren't as nice as you could be."

"Yeah," Sweets chimed in, "What are we, girls?"

"It looks like the boys are back," Vincent said. As the words left his mouth, music started playing. Booth watched in horror as Hodgins, Sweets and Vincent all got up and stood beside him in a line. Then Booth shrugged and smiled, then put his sunglasses on in synchronization with Sweets, just as Hodgins and Vincent put their safety glasses on. In the back of his mind, Booth thought they looked a little like a cheesy boy band, but he didn't follow that line of thought as Hodgins began singing:

_Take it back to the lab where you know it all comes down_.

Taking strides in front of Booth to get to the other side of him, Sweets stepped up to the other side of Booth as he hit his chest once and sang:

_We can be anything we wanna be!_

Vincent strolled in front of the trio with a frozen pig on his shoulder, carrying it as if it were a boom box and sang:

_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again._

Hodgins then threw a smoke bomb down. As the smoke began to rise all three stepped through the curtain, with Hodgins spinning a tray as if it were a basketball, Booth twirling his pen though his fingers and flipping his badge up, and Sweets weaving a folder around his head and back. They all sang:

_Together solving mysteries._

Booth sang as he put his hand on his waist, pulling back his jacket to reveal his gun in the holster, as he flicked his mirrored aviators making it sparkle in the light:

_It's time to show how_

Hodgins and Sweets danced in front of Booth with their arms outstretched like they were flying. Hodgins finished the lyric with:

_To be a super-solver_

Booth continued taking a step and then leaned in with his knees bent, with his arms spread wide, his hands open, and his fingers motioning towards himself:

_Just like a showdown_

Sweets thrust his fist into the air as he sprinted towards Hodgins. Hodgins cupped his hands and launched Sweets in the air, sending Sweets flying across the group as Sweets shouted:

_Squints and FBI now!_

Booth strutted in front of Sweets and Hodgins as Vincent threw him a straight brimmed hat that he wore in Vegas. He spun as he put on the hat and then stopped with a sideways glance and then began to do the moonwalk as he sang:

_We're the best, no doubt,_

Everyone stepped forward to join Booth. They all put a fist in the air pumping their arms as they did a single spin as they sang:

_Solve it like we always do._

Hodgins then ran to the nearest table and quickly jumped on the top with his lab coat swirling around his body. He then did a double back flip and landed on his feet as he sang:

_This is our lab._

And then did a short sprint and slid on his knees to the railing directly in front of Booth and Sweets as he sang:

_And we're telling you all…_

Together they sang as Hodgins and Sweets twirled over Booth's back and landed on their knees, shaping their hands like a gun, with Booth pulling his real gun in the air.

_The boys are back. The boys are back!_

_The boys are back, gonna solve it again,_

Hodgins and Vincent sang together as they dragged a cannon across the lounge to point it over the balcony:

_Gonna blow up the laboratory!_

Together they sang with Sweets and Hodgins doing two back flips at the side of Booth, as Booth strutted up with them:

_The boys are back. The boys are back!_

Vincent brought out a target as Booth spun and then aimed his gun and shot it twice in the head as he sang:

_Fighting crime anytime we want._

Together they sang the chorus as Hodgins and Sweets twirled over Booth's back and landed on their knees, shaping their hands like a gun, with Booth pulling his real gun in the air.

_The word is out the boys are back!_

_The boys are back. Gonna save the day._

As the song ended, Vincent took the frozen pig and stuffed it in the cannon. Hodgins lit the fuse and the cannon shot the frozen pig over the lab. After the crash of the explosion, there was a moment of silence where the four guys realized what they had just done. They were triumphant, but Booth looked rather embarrassed to have been caught singing and dancing. He looked around to see if anyone had seen them and spotted Brennan looking in horrified fascination at the globs of frozen pig scattered over the lab.

"Impossible!" she exclaimed as she looked at the mess. She looked back at Booth, who ran down the steps to meet her. "If you had a part in this…" she began threateningly.

"I swear that I didn't know they were going to do this," he promised. She looked up at the mess again in dismay. He nudged her to get her to look at him instead of the pig pieces. "So, did you like my dance?" he asked hopefully.

"It was very interesting. Especially how vigorously Hodgins and Sweets danced. They were very energetic and I really enjoyed the more dramatic and gymnastic aspects of the dance."

"But how did you like the way I danced?" he asked, disappointed that she liked Sweets' and Hodgins' part of the dance better.

"You were good, too," she said dismissively. Booth looked hurt.

"Did you see my moonwalk? I rock at the moonwalk," he defended himself.

"I don't know what that means," she stated, crinkling her face at his phrasing, "But I did enjoy your mastery of the classic dance that was made famous by Michael Jackson."

They turned to walk out, Booth reaching for her hand and twining his fingers with hers. She smiled at him lovingly as they bumped shoulders. "I'm surprised you know Michael Jackson," Booth said.

"He was quite a public icon during my teenage years," Brennan told him as they left the mess behind them. Booth smiled down at her gleefully, glad that he didn't have to suppress the urge to kiss her forehead.

"You always surprise me," he commented happily as they walked out of the lab. "Come on, Bones, I have a meal to finish."

"And I took the liberty of ordering you a piece of pie."

"Pie? You must really love me!" he yelled happily. Just as Booth hurried her eagerly out of the Jeffersonian, Cam strode out of her office, stalking up the stairs with a vengeance.

"Uh, oh," Hodgins said when he saw her come up to the lounge.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted menacingly. Cam gestured to the gruesome sight in the lab below, pointing to stainless steel equipment covered with pig goo. "You're all grounded until the day you retire!" Hodgins and Vincent Nigel-Murray cringed while Sweets tried to sneak away. "Even you, Dr. Sweets. So help me, all of you are going to be cleaning this place until it is spotless!"

Hodgins looked around at his coconspirators sheepishly and said, "I guess I should have seen this end in the beginning."

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it! It's been so much fun on my part and I'm kinda sad to see this end. Please tell me what you thought! Check out my other stories if you start missing my writing.


End file.
